Back To Past
by JungHona
Summary: Hoseok hanya tak pernah mencoba untuk berpikir, kenapa dan siapa yang harus dan akan bersamanya. Tak seperti Yoongi yang merelakan apapun termasuk menyerahkan hatinya pada lelaki yang hanya ia lihat dari selembar foto. Find the main pair by yourself. /Hanya mengganti judul dari Blood, Sweat, & Tears/
1. Teaser

**Blood, Sweat, & Tears  
JungHona**

 **Cast : ...**

 **Main Cast : ...**

 **.**

 **.**

Paris, Perancis.

Kota penuh nuansa romansa yang manis dan menyentuh. Siapapun yang pergi ke sini pasti tak akan melupakan moment apapun yang mereka lewatkan.

Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut pernikahanmu.

Nuansa putih penuh ketenangan, musik yang sempat berkumandang bergema di dalam sebuah hall di pusat kota Paris. Lilitan indah bunga-bunga seperti Hyacinth, Freesia, dan lainnya semakin menawan setiap mata yang memandang mereka di beberapa sudut ruangan bahkan hingga menjalar sampai pada tengah altar.

Tapi..

Sayangnya semua riasan indah itu hanyalah menjadi saksi bisu sebuah penghinaan yang dalam. Riasan indah itu sama sekali tidak berguna untuk mengelabui sebuah kejadian memalukan pun juga menyakitkan. Seluruh tamu undangan tak lagi dapat menahan diri untuk tak saling berbisik pada orang lain di sebelahnya. Sang pendeta yang telah menutup buku suci milik umat kristiani itu pun tak bisa menenangkan seluruh tubuh di sana.

Mata tua nan berkeriputnya menilik sosok pria dengan setelah jas putih yang sedari tadi terdiam saja dengan sebuah karangan bunga mawar putih di tangan.

Acara sakral itu sudah selesai sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun sayang, para tamu undangan yang biadab itu terus saja berbisik dengan segala prasangka kurang ajar mereka. Bukankah sekarang adalah saatnya mereka untuk pergi? Tapi pertanyaan itu tak lantas juga hanya dapat kita pertanyakan pada semua yang saling bertanya heran.

Pun sang pengantin tak lantas beranjak dari tempatnya, masih dengan senyum dan karangan bunga di tangan, hingga salah satu saudaranya mencoba untuk menariknya menjauh dari sana.

.

.

"Ini jelas sebuah penghinaan!"

Terdengar sebuah bentakan geram dari salah seorang di sana. Seorang pria tua dengan setelan jas yang telah kusut dan berantakan. Wajahnya merah padam oleh emosi yang menggebu hingga mencapai hampir setiap sudut otaknya, jika saja ia sudah tak berpikir, mungkin orang yang tak lebih sama dengannya itu bisa ia bunuh.

"Kau anggap apa kami?! Jika kau ingin mempermalukanku.. lakukan saja! TAPI KENAPA HARUS PUTRAKU YANG HARUS MENERIMA PERBUATAN KALIAN?!" ia berdiri setelah mencengkram kerah kemeja pria yang tak beda jauh berumur darinya. 2 wanita yang sama tuanya di sana pun terlihat begitu takut namun masih setia mencoba melerai perkelahian kedua pria hampir lansia itu.

"AYAH!"

Keduanya terlempar pelan saling menjauh ke belakang, di tengah mereka sudah berdiri sosok bertubuh mungil yang terengah-engah kecil. Langkah kecilnya bergerak menuju pria tua yang sedari tadi yang paling berisik "Ayah.. aku mohon.. aku baik-baik saja.. sekarang pulanglah dan istirahat." pintanya dengan nada yang lembut.

Si ayah yang masih terselimuti emosi kembali menyulut "Bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja?! Katakan padaku! Bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja saat kau dipermalukan di depan semua orang?! Apakah ada pernikahan yang salah satu-.."

"Ayah!"

"-.. mempelai hanya menerimamu lewat sebuah telepon singkat?! Seharusnya dia ada! Seharusnya dia menyambut tanganmu saat kau sampai di altar, seharusnya dia ada di sampingmu saat mengucapkan janji suci kalian, seharusnya dia memasangkan cincin pernikahan kalian di jarimu, TAPI APA?! Dia menerimamu hanya lewat sebuah telepon tanpa ingin menunjukkan wajahnya!"

Pria tua itu sudah kepalang terselimut emosi, bahkan wanita tua yang berperan sebagi istrinya hanya dapat menangis terisak, meratapi nasib putra sulungnya. "Ayah.. tolong bawa ibu pulang.." pinta yang bertubuh mungil itu lagi "Kau minta kami pulang? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ayah dan ibu juga boleh pulang.." ucapnya lagi pada sepasang suami-istri tua yang kini menjadi mertuanya. Mau bagaimana pun juga perlakuan mereka padanya hari ini, tetap saja.. ia tidak memungkiri kenyataan jika sekarang kedua orang ini adalah mertuanya yang harus ia hormati bagai orang tua sendiri.

"Min Yoongi!"

"Ayah! Aku mohon! Mengertilah.. aku ingin sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.. dan tolong ingat, ayah.. namaku bukan lagi Min Yoongi.. aku..

.

.

.

.. Jung Yoongi.."

.

.

* * *

Blood, Sweat, & Tears

* * *

.

.

Melbourne, Australia.

Pip.

Setelah hampir 15 menit sambungan telepon itu menyala, akhirnya orang ini bernafas lega juga. Ia kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada headbed milik sebuah hotel elit di pusat ibu kota Melbourne ini. gurat sinar sang fajar baru saja muncul beberapa saat setelah ia menuntaskan 'janji sucinya'.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ia pulang ke negeranya nanti. Bertemu orang tuanya mungkin adalah hal terberat yang harus ia lakukan pastinya nanti.

ia pikir dengan cara ini maka segala rencana menyebalkan kedua orang tuanya akan dibatalkan. Kabur dari pernikahannya adalah cara yang paling ia anggap baik dalam hal ini tapi.. yang ia dapatkan malah sebaliknya. Rencana tetap berjalan bahkan hingga sekarang statusnya sudah sebagai suami seseorang disaat ia masih mencintai kekasihnya.

Bluss..

Cup

"Memikirkan apa?"

Hoseok tersadar dari lamunnya, ia tersenyum simpul kemudian merengkuh hangat tubuh yang agak lebih kecil darinya. Tubuh mereka masih terasa agak lengket oleh keringat dan beberapa cairan berbau amis yang hampir menyelimuti seluruh permukaan daerah selangkang mereka. Yang bertubuh kecil tersenyum cerah, semakin merapat ke balik dada bidang Hoseok.

"Apa kau ingin pergi?" tegurnya perlahan, sayup ia dengar balasan dari pertanyaannya "Untuk apa, kita masih saling mencintai, kau hanya perlu menceraikannya setelah ia membuat kesalahan dan kita bisa menikah setelahnya." Hoseok tersenyum gemas mendengar itu. Nada bicaranya memang terdengar polos tapi apa yang ia katakan sudah sangatlah pintar.

"Jika saja aku sudah tamat kuliah, mungkin yang ada di posisi sebagai istrimu adalah aku.." tukasnya lirih, Hoseok memperhatikan wajah sedih kekasihnya itu lalu mengecup keningnya "Kau memang bukan istriku.. tapi aku mencintaimu lebih daripada orang asing itu.."

Cup

Hoseok kembali menjamah bibir tipis itu untuk ia kuasai. Memang tak ada nafsu pada awalnya, karena apa yang mereka lakukan selalu mereka sebut 'berlandaskan cinta', tapi siapa yang tahu jika bisa saja ciuman keduanya menghantarkan getaran hasrat yang lain?

"Hmm.. mpphh o-ohhh~ ahh.. hmm.."

Seperti kembali terdengarnya lenguhan nikmat dari yang paling menerima sentuhan. Hoseok hanya tinggal bergerak sedikit saja, karena pada dasarnya memang dari semalam kejantanannya tak pernah keluar secara utuh dari lubang kekasihnya ini. ia memang terlalu lelah dan tidak ingin jika 'adiknya' menjadi kedinginan apabila keluar sebentar saja dari lubang ketat kekasihnya.

"O-ahh! Hnghh.. ah! Yeahh~ ohh.. ya, di san AH! Uh yeahh~ ahhh~!"

Hoseok pun tak munafik untuk bergerak semakin gencar dalam segala genjotannya saat dinding lubang sempit itu bagai menjepit miliknya dengan penuh rangsang, memaksa agar kejantanannya semakin masuk ke dalam. Tangannya pun tak diam, setelah beberapa kali menampari pantat kenyal kekasihnya, kini kedua tangan itu bermain pada nipple dan kejantanan si mungil dalam kuasanya. Tak luput dengan leher jenjang yang masih terlihat jelas ruam merah 'kepemilikannya' semalam kembali ia buat semakin merah.

Hoseok tak peduli lagi jika sekarang ia sudah memiliki istri, ia tak peduli jika mungkin orang tuanya akan membunuhnya nanti. Ia memang tak menginginkan ini dari awal, tapi mereka selalu menuntut Hoseok untuk melakukannya.

Hoseok bukanlah orang jahat yang akan senang hati menyakiti perasaan seseorang yang bahkan belum ia kenal, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang akan bersikap diam dan menurut pada sesuatu yang ia tak inginkan.

Ia menginginkan kekasihnya, ia ingin kebebasannya dalam mencari pilihan hidupnya. Tapi alih-alih mengenalkan kekasihnya pada kedua orang tuanya, ia malah disuguhkan pemberitahuan jika ia akan dinikahkan dengan anak seorang pegusaha yang membutuhkan saham tanpa Hoseok tahu bagaimana wajah dan juga wataknya.

Hoseok hanya mengetahui siapa calon pengantinnya 2 hari sebelum pernikahan. Pada hari keberangkatan menuju Perancis untuk resepsi pernikahan, Hoseok kabur bersama kekasihnya ke Australia.

"Shh.. A-AAHHH~~ lebih, da-ahh lam hyuhhnghh.. shh ahh~"

Tapi tak sesuai pemikiran Hoseok, ternyata tadi pagi ia mendapat telepon untuk ikut menyatakan janji suci. Ia tak bisa berkutik lagi karena ia tahu saat ia menerima panggilan ini, maka acara pernikahan sudah di mulai. Dan ia tak bisa mundur lagi jika ia masih ingin hidup.

Maka ia terpaksa mengikrarkan janji suci bersama Min Yoongi sebagai pengantinnya. Jujur, ada rasa bersalah yang Hoseok rasakan untuk pria manis itu, tapi Hoseok juga tak ingin berbohong. Ia rasa jika ia melakukan ini mungkin lambat laun Yoongi akan meninggalkannya jika Hoseok terus menyakitinya.

Mungkin.

Hingga akhir pemikiran, Hoseok dapat merasakan jika ia keluar terlalu banyak dalam diri kekasihnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya setelah mengeluarkan seluruh kejantanannya. Hoseok membiarkan tubuh letih kekasihnya berbaring nyaman dalam posisi tengkurap. Ia menyelimuti tubuh bugil itu dengan selimut tebal lalu mencium kening si imut sebelum ia beranjak mandi.

"Setelah ini mandilah. Kita akan turun dan sarapan di resto hotel, hm?" jawaban yang Hoseok terima hanyalah anggukan lemas dari lawan bicaranya yang terlihat begitu mengantuk. Ia mengelus sayang surai coklat gelap itu dan mencium keningnya lagi.

"Love you Hoseok-hyung.."

"Love you too Jungkookie.."

.

.

* * *

Blood, Sweat, & Tears

* * *

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Apa aku sungguh di terima di sini?"

Wajah polos yang menggemaskan itu sudah barang tentu membuat 2 orang direktur itu tertawa geli "Kau tidak mempercayai kami?" tanya salah satunya yang berposisi sebagai direktur pihak pemasaran produksi "Bukan.. tapi biasanya jika pelamar baru selalu ditempatkan menjadi pegawai biasa.." jawabnya lagi dengan sorot mata yang menggemaskan.

"Dengan peringkat kelulusan S1 mu yang tinggi, apa kami waras jika meletakkanmu hanya sebagai karyawan?" timpal satunya yang lebih muda sebagai direktur bagian produksi bahan "Kami mungkin bisa langsung menjadikanmu sebagai asisten C.E.O kita. Sayang saja beliau sedang tidak di tempat, jadi kami hanya berani menempatkanmu sebagai manajer personalia." sambungnya lagi.

"Hmm.. baiklah jika begitu." Pria itu berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan terima kasihnya kepada kedua direktur berbeda umur itu "Saya akan bekerja keras, mohon bantuannya."

Dua direktur itu pun ikut berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan. Si manajer baru itu pun langsung menyambutnya dengan senang "Semoga kau bisa menjadi salah satu kebanggaan perusahaan ini, selamat bekerja!" tukas yang lebih dua sambil sedikit menghentak kecil pagutan tangannya dengan 'orang baru 'mereka.

"Kau bisa bekerja mulai besok lusa.. ah! siapa tadi namamu?"

"Ah, namaku..

.

.

.

.. Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

END? TBC?

Hola halo halo ha~

Tuttururu~ ini dia nih yang aku bilang Hoseok Daddy, Hoseok Daddy! Sebenernya gak Daddy banget sih karena di sini rencananya ga ada karakter anak kecilnya..

Rencana ya, ini rencananya doang

Kenapa ini pendek? Karena ini baru teasernya/healah pake teaser segala/ aku Cuma pengen kasih tahu para tokoh yang penting di sini dan! Penjelasan awal masalah! So, kalau kalian minat buat ku lanjutin.. cuz! Hadir terus dalam kolom review biar semangat juga aku nya buat nulis! Ya ya ya?


	2. Chapter 1

Ting!

Bunyi itu cukup menggema di seluruh luasnya bandara Incheon ini. Lalu lalang orang juga merupakan dominasi suara di sini. Begitu pun juga bunyi langkah kaki beriringan milik kedua lelaki berbeda segalanya itu.

Mereka berhenti tepat setelah pintu masuk bandara tertutup. Hoseok mengusak pelan rambut orang tersayangnya dengan senyum pahit "Maafkan aku ya? Dari sini kau harus naik taksi ke apartemenmu sendirian.." dan usakannya menjadi elusan di pipi.

Yang disayang memagut tangan tegas di pipinya "Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan langsung ke kantor jika lelah, istirahatlah sebentar.. tapi jangan menggodanya!" Hoseok tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir kekasihnya yang sengaja dibuat melengking "Tidak, sayang~ tidak akan!"

Keduanya tertawa ringan hingga supir Hoseok datang dan mengangkat barang-barang Hoseok ke bagasi mobil. Hoseok segera melesat pergi setelah sempat mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya "Hati-hati~" lambai sang kekasih terkesan mendoakan suami yang akan berangkat kerja.

Sebenarnya Hoseok ingin mengantarnya hingga ke apartemen kekasihnya itu, tapi mengingat masalah yang ia ciptakan semalam, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya daripada lelaki berparas imutnya ikut terlibat masalahnya.

Berakhirlah Jungkook sendiri sambil menunggu taksinya sampai di hadapannya. Dan baru saja ia ingin meletakkan segala barang bawaannya ke dalam bagasi mobil taksi itu, bagasi itu langsung ditutup dengan cepat. Jungkook ingin mengumpat pada si supir taksi, tapi begitu ia melihat sosok yang familiar itu, ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri takut-takut.

"Liburanmu menyenangkan?..

.

.

.

... sayang?"

.

.

 **Blood, Sweat, & Tears  
JungHona**

 **Main Cast : Jung Hoseok x Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung**

 **Cast : Siapapun yang bisa kau temukan**

 **Rate : T**

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju 'apartemen barunya' Hoseok terus mengumpat dalam hati. Kebijakan orang tuanya sungguh membuatnya pening. Platinum card yang diblock, kontrak apartemen miliknya yang dibatalkan, sekarang Hoseok serba di kekang.

Ia berpikir, apa begini kah hukuman setelah ia menolak untuk menikahi anak relasi kerja ayahnya itu? Ya walaupun pernikahan itu tetap terjadi pula. Tapi dengan memblokir semua akses Hoseok begini terlalu kekanakan! Apa mereka pikir Hoseok masih anak SMA yang harus dihukum karena ketahuan mengikuti balapan liar?

Sedang Hoseok pikirkan nasibnya, ponselnya berdering kecil. Hanya ia lirik layarnya yang menampakkan wajah cerah sang ayah yang tengah tersenyum pada foto keluarga.

Cih! Hoseok benci senyum itu sekarang.

Pip

"Ya?"

Entahlah, Hoseok memang terlanjur kesal. Tapi ia masih cukup bisa berakal jernih untuk tidak semakin menyakiti hati orang tuanya –ya setidaknya mengangkat panggilan ayahnya adalah hal baik "Kau sudah dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu?" suara serak sang ayah semakin membuat Hoseok muak, apalagi di kata terakhir, 'apartemenmu'?

Heh, apanya?

"Tidak kah seharusnya ayah katakan.. 'apartemen kalian'?" jawabnya penuh penekanan dengan seringai yang jelas. Terdengar helaan nafas frustasi di seberang sana, diiringi rasa bersalah Hoseok pula "Kau sudah menikah, nak. Dan kau harus tinggal dengan istrimu.."

Mendengar itu, tangan Hoseok lantas mengepal putih "Aku tak pernah ingin dinikahkan dengannya.." geramnya penuh penekanan dan emosi tertahan "Aku bukan Hoseok berumur 20 tahun yang bisa kalian atur siapa yang bisa kukencani dan kupilih."

"Kau belum bertemu dengannya secara langsung.. dia anak yang baik.." bujuk si ayah terus menerus, Hoseok menggeleng sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya "Aku tahu dia orang yang baik, ayah.. tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mencintainya.. aku tidak ingin menyakitinya.."

"Tapi kau sudah.."

"Lalu.. pisahkan kami.."

"Dan kau juga mempermalukan kami!"

Hoseok terdiam mendengar hentakan pelan dari ayahnya, lebih dari ini ia tak bisa melawan lagi. Setebal apapun rasa bencinya dengan garis hidupnya satu ini, tapi tetap saja ia menyayangi orang tuanya lebih dari apapun.

Pada dasarnya Hoseok sangatlah baik.

"Tinggal lah sementara dengannya, agar Tuan Min tenang.."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah dia yang membutuhkan saham dari kita? Jika dia tidak suka dengan ini dia bisa mencari calon inves-.."

"Ini terjadi karena ulahmu! Jika kau tidak bersikap kurang ajar saat itu, mungkin semua ini tidak terjadi. Kau masih bisa bersama jalangmu entah siapa itu daripada tinggal bersama Yoongi untuk menenangkan emosi Tuan Min!"

"Dia bukan jalang.."

"Kau tahu seberapa malunya aku dan ibumu saat itu? Betapa bersalahnya kami pada keluarga Yoongi terlebih orang tuanya? Apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan untuk lebih menghancurkan harga diri orang tuamu?!"

Emosi Tuan besar Jung terasa masih benar-benar ditahan sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun yang ia terima malah deret suara sambungan terputus. Hoseok melempar asal ponselnya entah jatuh ke mana dari setiap sudut dalam mobil itu. Ia usak wajahnya kasar dan menjambaki rambutnya berkali-kali. Ingin teriak tapi tidak tahu kenapa, terasa ada yang menahannya.

Ia muak! Tapi tidak tahu harus apa?

Entah bagaimana dia akan menemui wajah pria manis yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Hoseok tak pula tega melihat wajahnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai."

Hingga suara si pria tua yang memegang kendali mobil menegurnya dan segera keluar untuk membuka pintu mobil untuk si Tuan lalu mengeluarkan segala barang dari bagasi. Dengan banyak benda di kedua tangannya, pria tua itu menuntun Hoseok yang sedari bergeming menuju apartemen barunya mulai sekarang.

.

.

"Hyung.."

"Sehun.. sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin pindah, lagipula ayah dan ibu juga setuju aku tinggal di sini."

"Tapi aku tidak!"

Pria bersurai hitam legam itu memutar bola mata sipitnya dengan dengusan kesal mengikuti, ia ketuk-ketuk meja makan berbahan kayu itu dengan telunjuk kecilnya. Telinganya sudah mulai panas oleh suhu ponselnya yang mulai meningkat akibat celotehan adiknya lewat telepon untuk memintanya agar pulang ke rumah sedari tadi.

"Kau bukan anak SD yang harus bersamaku terus! Terima saja jika sekarang aku sudah menikah dan harus tinggal dengan suamiku!" hentaknya kecil sesekali mendesis gemas "Menikah apanya? Dengan siapa? Lelaki brengsek itu?" jawab yang di sambungan telepon membuatnya menyipitkan mata tak suka "Jaga bicaramu, dia suamiku dan kakak iparmu sekarang.." desisnya dalam.

Yang di lain tempat tertawa sinis "Oh.. kau sudah menerimanya? Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai lelaki yang bahkan kau belum tahu benar seluk beluk-.."

Ding dong!

"Ah, aku ada tamu. Sudah dulu ya!" yang berkulit putih bagai salju langsung memutuskan panggilan sepihaknya. Agak berlari kecil menuju pintu utama apartemennya dengan 'seseorang'. Hingga akan menyentuh ganggang pintu ia menarik sedikit lengan bajunya yang memang berukuran oversize itu.

Kleck.

"Ya? Sia-..

"Tu-.. ah! Nyonya Jung.."

.. pa.."

Yang di panggil 'Nyonya Jung' malah bergeming berhadapan dengan seorang pria tua.

Bukan

Bukan pria setua mertuanya itu yang ia perhatikan hingga semua tulang persendiannya terasa lumpuh. Tapi sosok di balik punggung lemah supir pribadi keluarga Jung itu.

Suaminya.

Yang dikatai pria paling kurang ajar oleh keluarganya, bahkan hampir oleh dirinya sendiri "N-Nyonya Jung? Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" hanyut dalam pikirannya membuat Yoongi tak ingat jika ia harus segera memiringkan tubuh dan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu untuk masuk.

Yang sedari tadi diam di balik topi hitamnya, mulai bergerak maju. Ia meminta agar si supir untuk menyingkir dan pergi. Dengan patuh, lelaki itu pergi dan hilang pandangan ketika pintu lift mulai menutup. Ia pandangi wajah dengan kulit pucat tak cacat itu lekat-lekat tak seperti saat ia pandangi secarik kertas yang bergambar wajah eloknya di sana.

Hoseok tak menyangka jika orang ini bahkan lebih mempesona dari yang ia lihat di foto "Ekhm! Maaf, Yoongi-ssi?" sapanya ragu mengingat ia tahu jika pria dihadapannya ini sudah menggunakan marganya sejak kemarin.

Perasaan sakit itu pula lah yang menyadarkan Yoongi. Ia tersadar ketika melihat Hoseok yang nampak ragu melafalkan namanya seperti mereka adalah orang asing walaupun aslinya memang tak saling mengenal. Yoongi menunduk dengan helaan nafas samar, ia berjalan maju untuk meraih koper-koper Hoseok dan menariknya ke dalam sebelum pergelangannya di tahan oleh tangan lain.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

.

.

* * *

Blood, Sweat, & Tears

* * *

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Ya, silahkan masuk!"

"Kim Taehyung-ssi~"

Taehyung mengalihkan atensinya dari layar laptop hitam miliknya pada sosok yang berjalan mendekat dengan postur tinggi semampai itu. Ia lempar senyum lebar dan berdiri penuh hormat pada sosok yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya "Oh, Chanyeol-ssi. Silahkan duduk." sapanya sopan sambil mempersilahkan sosok Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa hitam dalam ruang kerjanya itu.

Namun Chanyeol lebih memilih duduk pada salah satu kursi di depan meja kerja berwarna kayu ulin itu dengan santai sembari tersenyum-senyum "Wah.. Tuan Manajer baru kita sedang asyik kerja~ kau menikmati ruanganmu?" ucapnya basa-basi pada si pemilik nama Kim Taehyung yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Taehyung tersenyum lembut lalu mengedar segala pandang ke setiap sudut ruang kerjanya sebagai Manajer Personalia di perusahan besar ini.

"Lebih dari yang saya bayangkan. Ini menakjubkan, Chanyeol-ssi.." ucapnya pelan dengan nada formal. Chanyeol mendengus sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan besarnya di depan wajah "Jika sedang berdua saja, panggil aku 'hyung'. Aku tidak terlalu suka suasana yang terlalu formal.." desisnya lalu tertawa.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk sebelum ia kemudian mengingat sesuatu "Ah, aku mencarimu sedari pagi tapi kau tidak ada.." ujarnya dengan bahasa yang terdengar sedikit ringan. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi dan bertanya "Ada urusan apa?" lalu menerima 2 map tebal berwarna biru dan kuning yang Taehyung sodorkan.

"Berkas-berkas ini butuh tanda-tanganmu. Kau adalah pelaksana tugas C.E.O kita selama beliau pergi, kan? Dan berkas ini harus sudah sampai nanti sore di tangan para pelaksana proyek." tukasnya santai. Chanyeol terlihat malas membolak-balikkan halaman kertas-kertas dengan kalimat yang sulit untuk dipahami orang awam itu.

Ia menutup kedua map tebal itu lalu menaruhnya lagi di atas meja Taehyung "Omong-omong aku ke sini bukan untuk menandatangani tumpukan kertas ini. Lagipula masa pelaksanaku sudah habis hari ini.." ucapnya santai. Taehyung terlihat agak terperenjat "Maksudmu? C.E.O kita sudah pulang, hyung?" selidiknya yang mendapat anggukan singkat dari Chanyeol.

"Makanya, sebagai salah satu orang yang menerimamu langsung bekerja di sini.. karena Tuan Cho sedang tidak ada, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu untuk wawancara bersama C.E.O kita!" seru Chanyeol hingga menggebrak meja kerja Taehyung "Apakah beliau bisa menerimaku? Jangan-jangan setelah bertemu.. dia malah menjatuhkanku sebagai Satpam.."

Chanyeol tertawa lepas mendengar rajukan Taehyung yang begitu terdengar menggemaskan "Hahaha.. pikiranmu itu! Tenang saja, dia orang yang baik.. apalagi jika kusodorkan nilai akademikmu, kujamin jika kau wanita mungkin kau sudah jadi asistennya.." bisik Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda, mengundang kekehan pelan dari Taehyung.

"Kuharap dia bukan ahjushi hidung belang.." celetuk Taehyung yang masih tertawa tanpa menyadari air muka Chanyeol yang berubah sedikit sendu.

.

.

"Ya.. kuharap dia bukan hidung belang.."

.

.

* * *

Blood, Sweat, & Tears

* * *

.

.

Kini dua insan yang terikat di benang merah pernikahan itu saling terdiam, betah di suasana hening selain bunyi sobekan plastik dari arah dapur. Yoongi masih sibuk memilah baju kotor milik Hoseok untuk ia masukkan dalam mesin cuci.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus menahan hati yang sakit saat sekali dua kali ia menemukan bau amis sperma entah milik siapa di baju milik Hoseok. Ia tak ingin berpikir macam-macam yang akan semakin menyakiti hatinya, tapi ia juga tak bisa menampik pemikirannya tentang seberapa yakinnya ia jika Hoseok kabur dari pernikahan mereka bukanlah seorang diri.

Yoongi yakin Hoseok bersama kekasihnya, dan ia mencoba menerima itu.

' _Kau bukan orang yang ia pilih'_ batinnya mencoba menguatkan hati dengan air mata yang coba ia tahan sedari pernikahan mereka.

"Yoongi-ssi.."

Pria yang di kenal dengan senyum manisnya itu pun menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya. Di sana Hoseok berdiri dengan mendekap kedua lengan kuatnya sendiri. Lama mereka berada di adegan itu, hingga Hoseok pun melawan egonya dan berjalan mendekat.

Ia rebut baju kotor miliknya dari tangan halus Yoongi lalu melemparnya asal ke dalam mesin cuci yang belum beroperasi itu. Ia tatap lekat wajah Yoongi yang menatapnya polos. Rasa bersalah itu semakin menguap dalam hatinya, bagaimana ia bisa menyakiti orang sebaik ini pikirnya. "Tolong jangan berbuat baik padaku, aku sudah di sini jadi pukul aku semaumu.." bisiknya.

Yoongi tak bereaksi apapun selain menggerakkan manik indahnya lurus pada iris hitam milik Hoseok. ia tak mengiraukan apa yang Hoseok katakan, malah melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat Hoseok ganggu.

"Yoongi-ssi.."

"..."

"Yoongi-ssi.."

"..."

Geram karena diacuhkan, Hoseok bergerak untuk mencengkram kedua lengan kecil Yoongi dalam tangannya "Dengarkan aku.." bisiknya dengan penuh penekanan yang terselimuti emosi tertahan. Lagi-lagi yang ia dapati hanya wajah polos Yoongi yang menggambarkan seakan ia tak mengerti tentang apa yang sedang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Dengar.. aku tahu kenapa sikapmu begini.." ucapnya pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya lalu kembali menatap kedua manik sendu milik istrinya itu "Aku memang bertindak kurang ajar. Kau pantas memukulku bahkan membunuhku jika kau mau, lakukan apapun yang kau mau agar aku tidak tersiksa dengan rasa bersalah ini.."

"..."

"Kita sama-sama tidak menginginkan ini.. dan kau terjebak denganku yang mempermalukan keluargamu kemudian. Kumohon.. hukum aku.."

Plok..

Hoseok mengerjap kaget. Hoseok memang melihat jika Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, tapi ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit pada daerah wajahnya –satu yang ia rasa hanya rasa dingin dari telapak tangan kecil nan lembut yang masih setia menempel di pipi kanannya. Seketika itu, kali pertama Hoseok melihat senyum manis dari pria ini.

"Aku sudah menghukummu.. dan sekarang ayo makan."

Sudah.

Tidak ada kalimat lain lagi yang keluar dari celah bibir tipis itu. Ia berlalu meninggalkan sosok sang suami yang terus menatapnya yang tengah sibuk merapikan meja makan.

Tak ingin Hoseok lebih lama di sana, ia pun berlalu melewati ruang makan "Kau makanlah, aku ingin langsung ke kantor.." ucapnya perlahan tanpa nada berarti. Yoongi hanya bergeming tanpa niat ingin menghentikan Hoseok yang sudah terlanjur pergi tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan.."

.

.

* * *

Blood, Sweat, & Tears

* * *

.

.

Hoseok rasanya ingin menggigit kult punggung tangannya sendiri.

Kebaikan Yoongi sama sekali tak bisa ia toleransi. Bagaimana bisa orang itu masih bisa tersenyum? Bukannya merasakan hangat dan rasa terima kasih, Hoseok malah makin merasa bersalah pada sosok bertubuh kecil itu.

Brak!

Ia pukul setir mobil itu dengan emosi. Segala yang ada dalam pikirnya sekarang adalah sosok pria berkulit putih yang menggunakan marga besarnya sejak hari pernikahan biadab itu.

Ckitt!

Lamborghini Veneno itu langsung masuk menuju baseman tanpa menghiraukan segala umpatan para kryawan yang hampir tertabrak olehnya. Namun begitu sosok angkuhnya keluar, semua menjadi hening begitu saja. Takut-takut jika riwayat kerja mereka di sini berakhir dengan tak elit.

Ia banting kasar pintu mobilnya –persetan dengan kaca mobil yang mungkin pecah. Ia bahkan cuek dengan keadaannya yang masih memakai coat, jeans, dan sepatu timberland hitamnya. Membuatnya terlihat tak bisa dipercayai jika ia adalah C.E.O berumur 26 tahun dari sebuah perusahaan besar.

"Hey kau!" serunya pada seorang wanita dengan suit rapi di ujung pintu baseman "Ah! Jung-sajangnim!" dan wanita itu langsung berlari kecil dengan hak tingginya setelah mendapati Hoseok yang menatap garang ke arahnya "Siapkan kemejaku, dan antarkan ke ruanganku.." titahnya tegas.

Wanita yang diketahui sebagai asisten sekaligus sekretarisnya itu langsung menunduk hormat mengiyakan hingga Hoseok berjalan menjauh mendahuluinya. Tanpa dilupanya suatu hal lalu meraih ponsel yang berada di saku luar jasnya.

"Halo? Tuan Park?"

"Ya?"

"C.E.O Jung sudah tiba, Tuan.."

"Oh, baiklah. Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Beliau sedang menuju ruangan kerjanya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih.."

Pip.

Setelah sambungan telepon itu tertutup sepihak, wanita bernama Ahn Chami itu langsung melenggang pergi menuju ruang Office Boy, karena memang di sana lah biasanya semua barang tersedia.

.

.

* * *

Blood, Sweat, & Tears

* * *

.

.

Brak

Begitu pun bunyi debaman pintu yang semar terdengar di area lantai 4 itu. Hoseok masuk dalam ruangannya namun tak langsung menyentuh singgasananya. Ia hanya diam di balik pintu sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya sendiri.

"Shhh.."

Dan sesekali mendesis tak jelas hingga langkah kakinya pun akhirnya membawa tubuh lelah pria ini menuju kursi nyaman di balik meja bertandakan C.E.O Jung Hoseok. Yang ia lakukan hanya hal random seperti memutar-mutar kursi atau membuka-buka dokumen yang menumpuk di atas mejanya tanpa ingin membacanya sekali pun.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan tiga kali itu kembali menyadarkannya. Ia tak segera melirik ke balik pintu yang ia yakin adalah sekretarisnya lah yang datang dengan membawa suit pintaannya. Tapi lebih dari itu, kalimat wanita itu menyertakan nama seseorang di dalamnya hingga Hoseok terpaksa untuk berbalik menghadap si tamu.

Deg!

Hanya ketukan dari high heel sekretarisnya yang terdengar mengetuk lantai keramik di ruangan itu. Hoseok bergeming dalam duduknya menatap sosok.. ah maksudku 2 sosok di balik meja kerjanya. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya itu langsung pamit pergi setelah menggantungkan suit Hoseok di standing hanger.

"Jung Hoseok-sajangnim!" seru yang berbadan tinggi. Hoseok tak terlalu meladeninya kali ini, karena faktor lelah dan..

Mungkin karena sosok cantik di belakang tubuh jakungnya.

"Apa lagi Park Chanyeol?" sinisnya malas-malasan. Yang dipanggil Chanyeol pun tersenyum semakin lebar lalu menarik raga yang di belakangnya "Aku tahu kau lelah karena baru pulang dari Perancis, kan? Jadi langsung saja.. aku ke sini membawa manajer personalia kita yang baru. Ya.. hanya ingin kau tahu kali-kali saja kau ingin melakukan wawancara?"

Yang ditarik Chanyeol itu diam, tak sama sekali menegur Hoseok selain menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Entah bagaimana takdir dunia bisa sekeras ini padanya hingga rasanya jantung itu tak bisa menerima bantahan lagi untuk tak berdetak kencang entah sebagai penggambaran dari rasa apa.

Hoseok menilik tautan tangan kedua orang itu, tapi di balik emosinya yang terselimut berlapis-lapis, Hoseok tak terlalu rajin untuk mengartikan perasaannya kali ini "Ya, biarkan aku mewawancarainya dulu. Bisa kau tinggalkan kami kalau begitu?" ia melempar tatapan pada Chanyeol yang masih doyan tersenyum lalu mengangguk-angguk bodoh setelah mendengar titah dari bos sekaligus sahabatnya semasa kuliah itu.

Pun lelaki berbadan hampir setinggi pintu itu berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok dan pekerja barunya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar hilang di balik pintu, ia kembali menoleh dengan senyum yang tak pula luntur jua "Oh ya, ceritakan padaku nanti tentang pernikahanmu kemarin. Harus!" tukasnya dengan tawa lalu benar pergi.

Hoseok mengusak wajahnya semakin kesal setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Ia tak lantas menunjukkan wajah tegap pada sosok pekerja barunya yang memiliki wajah tampan nyaris cantik itu.

Tentu saja.

Persepsi Hoseok tak pernah berubah dari dulu padanya.

Mata elangnya yang lentik, kulitnya yang sedikit gelap daripadanya, hidung bengir itu, juga bibip plum berwarna pink yang masih tampak sama.

Cantik..

Persepsi seorang Jung Hoseok pada Kim Taehyung.

"Lama tak bertemu Kim Taehyung-ssi.." ucapnya nyaris berbisik. Ia ambil posisi berdiri lalu berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya. Sialnya, tak ia baca lebih dulu seluruh dokumen yang ada di meja berbahan ulin itu. Itu lah mengapa ia merutuki diri sendiri karena rasa muak ini semakin menjadi entah kenapa. Bahkan lebih dari rasa muaknya ia dengan kebaikan Yoongi.

Pun Taehyung tak ingin mengangkat wajahnya. Ia pun sama saja merutuki takdirnya hari ini, atau takdirnya dari semalam yang membawanya di suasana ini. Tangannya bergetar dalam genggaman sendiri, lidahnya pun kaku.

"Hhh.." pria berusia 26 tahun itu mendesah kesal. Ia mendudukkan diri di pinggir meja kerjanya sembari menatap penuh tajam pada sosok bertubuh ramping di hadapannya. Sekali lagi untuk entah keberapa kalinya Hoseok memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk belakangan ini. Ia beranjak berjalan menuju standing hanger di mana suit nya berada.

Dan di sana lah Hoseok mengganti coatnya dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan jas abu-abunya.

Tepat di depan mata pegawai barunya.

Heh, persetan. Hari ini Hoseok tak ingin dengar ataupun bahkan peduli tentang apa yang dikatakan orang lain padanya. Selama pendapatnya bahkan tak pernah didengar sekalipun.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu.." tegurnya selagi bercermin, sedikit merapikan penampilannya lalu berbalik "Tapi tidak di sini." dan dengan hanya begitu, ia menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Taehyung berjalan cepat ke luar ruangan.

.

.

"Hei cantik~"

Ini dia si penggombal gila yang masih sempat menggoda sebentar asisten sahabatnya sendiri. Wanita yang memiliki nametag 'Ahn Chami' di dada kanan jasnya hanya tersenyum simpul –sudah biasa digombali begini oleh direktur muda ini "Ya? Tuan Park?"

Dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum begitu lebar itu semakin terlihat mengerikan "Bagaimana harimu?" ucapnya berbasa-basi. Wanita itu tak lagi meladeni selain hanya tersenyum. "Ah, kapan tepatnya Hoseok datang?" selidiknya mencoba lebih mendekat pada Chami yang sibuk dengan komputer di hadapannya.

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi beliau sampai di kantor sekitar 3 menit sebelum saya menelpon Anda."

Pun pria jakung itu hanya mengangguk-angguk, berniat ingin menyudahi gombalan tak berfaedahnya pada wanita ini. Namun, belum jua ada 3 langkah ia dari meja si asisten sekaligus sekretaris cantik C.E.O dari perusahaan ini. sang C.E.O malah keluar dari ruangan dengan coat yang telah digati dengan kemeja hitam dan jas abu-abunya, juga jangan lupakan tangannya yang menyeret pria berwajah menggemaskan –menurut Chanyeol, di belakangnya dengan langkah yang dinilai terburu-buru.

"Hei.. sudah main tarik saja~" bisiknya, lalu melenggang pergi dengan siulan yang menggema sepanjang koridor lantai 4 hingga hilang di balik pintu ruangannya yang berjarak tak jauh dari ruangan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Ting.. ting..

Bunyi dentingan kecil sepasang sumpit stainless yang membentur pada permukaan mulus piring kaca itu adalah satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar sayup di sebuah apartemen mewah ini. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali terdengar hal yang sama dari sana.

Yoongi pun malas untuk menghitung.

Bahkan segala jenis kudapan sudah menangis meraung tak disetuh hingga dingin bahkan beberapa mulai berminyak. Yoongi memang tak ingin makan, ia tak bernafsu.

Lantas, kenapa ia duduk di meja makan dengan segala makanan yang ia buat susah payah jika ia tak ingin makan? Bukankah tadi ia mengatakan jika ia lapar?

Oh jangan percaya mulut busuknya itu.

Itu hanya sebuah pengalihan dari sebuah rasa sakit tentang memori kurang ajar yang menggerayapi otaknya. Ingin sedari tadi ia menyumpahi dengan kencang sosok lelaki biadab yang mulai tinggal bersamanya itu –itupun jika pria itu akan kembali tinggal ke tempat ini, kalau ia tak mencari apartemen baru.

Ingin rasanya Yoongi tersenyum dan tertawa kencang lalu menyuruh pria yang berujar akan lakukan apapun agar ia maafkan itu untuk bersujud dan menjilat kakinya. Namun sayang, didikan sopan santun yang ayah dan ibu tersayangnya ajarkan sedari bocah menolak jiwa setannya untuk melakukan itu.

Yoongi tak ingin sama biadabnya.

Teringat ia dengan sosok adiknya. Orang nomor satu yang langsung merobek foto suaminya saat rencana perjodohan dibicarakan. Ia terus sesumbar jika suaminya akan mengacuhkannya. Sayangnya, kala itu tak seorang pun yang mendengarkan celoteh remaja labil itu.

Bahkan Yoongi, kakaknya sendiri.

Ia agak menyesali karena sudah berbuat zalim pada adiknya, dan sekarang sesumbar labil adiknya nyatanya terjadi. Ia mendecih dan terkekeh sendiri, sialnya pernikahan ini tak dapat dibatalkan begitu saja. Butuh waktu sekitar 3 bulan untuk itu.

Tapi Yoongi tidak ingin memikirkan itu.

Pemikiran untuk berpisah sejak ia memasuki kamar pengantin sendirian, selalu ia tepis.

Kenapa?

Hatinya menolak, dan meneriakinya untuk bertahan.

Begitu tubuhnya bereaksi untuk beranjak, ia pungut semua makanan dingin di atas meja setelah memasang earphone pada kedua telinganya. Beberapa sudah masuk dalam plastik hitam di sudut dapur bersamaan dengan denting kode apartemennya yang berbunyi.

.

.

. **Blood, Sweat, & Tears  
JungHona**

 **Main Cast : Jung Hoseok x Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung**

 **Cast : Siapapun yang bisa kau temukan**

 **Rate : T (for a while karena rated mengikuti alur cerita)**

.

.

Suasana ramai dalam sebuah cafe bernuansa vintage itu begitu terdengar jelas dalam sepasang telinga masing-masing kedua lelaki ini.

Yang lebih tua dengan kemeja hitamnya yang bahkan sengaja tak ia masukkan itu terus menatap tajam pada sosok lain berwajah –masih- cantik di hadapannya.

Hoseok melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sembari mendengus "Kau manajer baru kami?" ucapnya datar yang tak langsung mendapat jawaban dari si lawan bicara yang masih saja setia menunduk "J-jika kau ingin aku keluar, maka aku a-..

"Apa aku terdengar memecatmu?"

.. maaf.. Sajangnim.."

Hoseok mendecih sinis melemparkan pandangannya pada hal lain lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi. Ia genggam jari-jarinya sendiri tanpa ingin melakukan kontak mata dengan si lawan bicara "Jangan sok sopan. Aku tahu kau terbiasa memanggilku 'hyung'..

.. atau 'sayang'.."

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan buku-buku jarinya meremat celana bahan yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Hingga ujung jari telunjuk Hoseok memaksa kepalanya untuk menunjukkan wajahnya.

Sepasang iris hitam itu tak berubah sama sekali. Masih dalam dan memabukkan. Taehyung masih ingat, walau bertahun ia mencoba untuk lupa tapi sepasang mata tajam itu selalu menjadi hal yang membuatnya teringat.

Ia menepis telunjuk Hoseok yang masih betah menyentuh dagunya. Ia alihkan pandang pada hal lain saat rasa sakit itu kembali datang dan semakin sakit "Maaf Sajangnim.. saya masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Saya permisi."

Taehyung menunduk sebagai tanda hormatnya pada Hoseok sebagai bawahan yang baik, namun baru selangkah ia menjauhi meja, suara.. ah maksudku kalimat Hoseok sudah mencekiknya lagi.

"Jadi pergi tiba-tiba adalah hobimu, hm?"

Hoseok pun ikut pula berdiri, merapatkan dirinya pada punggung sempit sang manajer baru pelan-pelan dengan posisi belah bibir yang hampir menyentuh daun telinga Taehyung "Selamat bekerja, Kim Taehyung-ssi.." dan berlalu pergi setelahnya tanpa menoleh barang sedikit pun.

"Hyung.."

.

* * *

Blood, **Sweat, & Tears**

* * *

.

" _Hyung.._ "

Sama sekali tak ada balasan darinya, ia masih sibuk tenggelam dengan emosi mendalam yang coba ia pendam dari dulu " _Hyung~_ " dan panggilan manja itu terdengar lagi, bahkan setelah-setelahnya semakin manja hingga jadi makin parah..

Desahan.

"Berhenti bersikap jalang Jungkook.."

" _Hyung? Kau mengataiku?_ "

Ia tersenyum penuh rasa muak yang ketara mendengar seseorang yang begitu ia cinta namun pula ia benci sedang mengoceh "Kau memang begitu. AKU SUDAH MEMINTAMU UNTUK BERHENTI, tapi apa yang semalam? Jika kau sudah bosan denganku KATAKAN SAJA!"

" _T-tidak hyung.. aku masih mencintaimu._."

"Tinggalkan dia.."

" _A-aku.._ "

"Jungkook.. kumohon! Aku tidak sanggup jika ini terus berlanjut.. berhentilah! Dia sudah punya istri, Jeon Jungkook astaga.."

" _Hyung.. a-aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu.._ "

Ia meremas dahinya sendiri, seakan kepalanya akan pecah, ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan sakitnya kerongkongannya karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk tidak menangis "Kenapa? Kau sudah terlalu lama menyakitiku.. aku muak.. AKU MUAK!"

"Aku muak bertengkar denganmu tentang hal yang sama setiap kali, aku muak melihatmu menangis, aku bahkan lebih muak pada diriku sendiri yang membuatmu menangis, aku muak pada diriku sendiri yang tak pernah bisa sebanding dengannya.."

" _H-hhikss.. h-hyung tidak.._ "

"Apa? Apa kurangnya aku dari si Jung itu? Astaga, aku bahkan bisa memberi nyawaku untukmu.."

Suara Jungkook-nya yang masih menangis terus semakin menyayat hatinya yang bahkan tak pernah kering dari luka. Ia usak wajahnya geram lalu tertawa sarkastik kemudian "Haha.. tapi apalah. Aku tak sekaya dia, karena itu yang kau butuhkan ternyata.."

" _Astaga h-hyung.._ "

Pip.

Cukup.

Lelaki ini sudah tidak sanggup. Semuanya sudah terasa menyebalkan baginya. Percuma baginya menjelaskan pada sosok tercintanya berulang kali hingga bibirnya robek pun. Percuma.

Ia benci semua ini.

Tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan Jungkook itu.

.

.

* * *

 **Blood, Sweat, & Tears**

* * *

.

.

Ding!

Hoseok melangkahkan kaki berbalut pentofel mahalnya melewati pintu masuk. Ia tak melihat siapapun di apartemen setara mansion ini. sedikit membuatnya menolehkan kepala kanan dan kiri, untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang juga menempati apartemen ini bersamanya. Ia sudah berniat mencari pria berkulit putih pucat itu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah ia renungkan selama perjalanan ke sini.

Tapi begitu melihat suasana apartemen yang sunyi jadi membuatnya agak bingung. Namun begitu ia melewati area dapur untuk mengecek ke dalam kamar, ia dapat dengar samar-samar suara pancuran air di tempat pencucian piring.

Dengan langkah pelan namun cepat, Hoseok menilik di balik dinding sekat dapur dan ruang tengah.

Bingo!

Pria itu ada di sana.

"Yoongi-ssi.."

"..."

"Yoongi-ssi.."

"..."

"Min Yoongi.."

"..."

Hoseok bergeming sebentar, berusaha untuk menetralkan emosinya. Apakah Yoongi sudah mulai mengacuhkannya? Ah itu bagus, tapi Hoseok tetap saja harus mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya, karena ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Kemudian ia sayup mendengar gumaman yang berasal dari sosok berbaju oversize yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring itu.

Gumaman yang lebih mirip senandung kecil.

Maka langkahnya kembali bertambah, bahkan saat ia berdiri tepat di samping pria berkulit putih mulus ini terus melakukan kegiatannya tanpa sepertinya merasakan kehadiran Hoseok.

Pluk.

Dengan sembarangan ia melepaskan begitu saja salah satu earphone sebelah kiri milik Yoongi, begitu membuat Yoongi akhirnya menggubris kehadiran Hoseok yang hampir membuat piring di tangannya jatuh jika Hoseok tak sigap menyambutnya.

"H-Hos.. Hoseok.."

"Kita perlu bicara."

Hoseok bukanlah orang yang terlalu suka membuang waktu, maka begitu ia bertitah demikian, pria berusia 26 tahun itu menarik Yoongi menjauhi dapur dan berhenti tepat di depan jendela besar menuju balkon apartemen mereka "Min Yoongi-ssi.." desis Hoseok.

"Kau orang yang sungguh baik. Dan kita berdua adalah korban di sini.."

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa menyakitimu lebih dari ini, tapi kita pula tidak bisa berpisah begitu cepat.."

"..."

Yoongi masih bergeming menjadi pendengar setia untuk semua yang Hoseok celotehkan. Tentang mereka, pernikahan ini, dan semuanya. Hingga sampai akhir..

"Untuk yang terbaik.. kau bisa memakai margaku, kau bisa berkeliaran dengan nama dan status sebagai istriku, aku juga akan begitu.. a.. aku akan berkeliaran sebagai Jung Hoseok dengan Jung Yoongi sebagai istriku.."

"..."

"Kita bisa berpura-pura untuk baik-baik saja hingga 3 bulan ke depan. Jadi selama itu.. apa bisa kita berteman saja? Jika sedang berdua?"

"..."

"Yoongi-ssi.."

"Baiklah.. kau benar. Mari berteman.."

Begitu saja.

Hanya seperti itu mudahnya Yoongi menjawab. Tak mengacuhkan perasaan getir yang menghimpit hatinya semakin kuat karena kenyataan paling bajingan yang pernah ia jalani selama hidup. Namun pun untuk apa ia jujur pikirnya, ia hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dan membebani Hoseok dengan perasaannya.

Pun akhirnya Yoongi tersenyum manis. Yang bagi Hoseok adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang ulasan senyum manusia –tak tahu dengan arti senyum itu sesungguhnya. Yoongi mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk berjabat sebagai tanda jika mereka sudah 'berteman' yang langsung disambut Hoseok dengan suka cita disertai senyum cerahnya yang jarang terilhat belakangan.

"Mari berteman Yoonie!"

"Y-Yoonie?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Atmospher di sekitar mereka secara drastis berubah, tak lagi canggung dalam harfiah lain. Di sisi lain Yoongi yang masih merasa berbunga meninggalkan Hoseok yang memandangnya penuh penasaran. Rasa pahit itu perlahan memanis walaupun tak sampai sebesar setetes air hujan. Meninggalkan semua merah pada pipi putih mulus itu "Bu-bukan.. a-aku lebih tua darimu!" sentaknya tiba-tiba yang dibalas tawa kecil Hoseok.

"Ohh..! Jadi kau lebih tua dariku? Apa aku harus memanggilmu 'hyung'?"

"Y-ya pasti.."

"Jadi 'hyung'? Yoonie-hyung?"

"Hei! Kenapa nama itu masih kau sebut juga?!"

Hoseok tertawa kencang menertawai Yoongi yang menatapnya garang sambil berkacak pinggang "Kenapa? Aku menyukainya, Yoonie-hyung~" goda Hoseok lagi.

Ah.. suasananya sungguh indah.

"Ish.. sudah pergilah! Kau bau!" bentaknya kesal mendorong-dorong bahu tegap Hoseok "Tidak, aku lapar. Aku akan memasak sebentar.." ujarnya yang berlalu melewati Yoongi menuju dapur.

Tangan kecilnya menarik lengan Hoseok untuk mundur lalu menggeleng "Biar aku saja, kau pergi lah mandi. Bau badanmu itu menyengat!" hina Yoongi terang-terangan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok yang mulai mengendusi dirinya sendiri "Astaga.. orang itu."

.

Sampai di dapur, Yoongi segera membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sedikit bahan untuk ia masak. Tak perlu masak banyak, dia 'tidak lapar'. Namun begitu tangannya ingin memutar keran untuk mencuci beberapa helai sayur itu, seakan motoriknya ditarik untuk diam sejenak oleh otak.

Kejadian tadi masih segar dalam ingatannya. Semuanya berubah dratis hanya karena satu kata saja

Berteman..

Yoongi tak ingin lebih maruk untuk meminta lebih dari ini. Setelah apa dan bagaimana, status ini lebih pantas digunakan diantara mereka. Tapi tetap saja..

Tess..

Itu bukan setitik air yang keluar dari keran, tapi liquid bening yang jatuh dari kedua kelopak mata indah milik lelaki bernama Jung Yoongi itu. Tak ia rasakan air mata itu sudah jatuh sedari kapan atau sudah berapa banyak, karena yang terpenting adalah untuk apa air mata berharganya jatuh lagi.

Untuk haru kah?

Atau..

Untuk rasa sakit?

.

.

* * *

 **Blood, Sweat, & Tears**

* * *

.

.

Klik! Klik!

"Tolong angkat dagumu sedikit.."

Klik! Klik!

"Tolong agak ke kiri.."

Klik! Klik

"Lebih fokus kumohon.."

Klik! Klik!

"Aishh.. kita break sebentar!"

Teriakan sang photographer itu pun akhirnya menjadi tanda untuk pria menawan itu mengakhiri acting payahnya. Sedari tadi ia muak dengan pria setengah tua yang menjadi photographernya kali ini. ia terus saja merecoki bagaimana posenya, bagaimana actingnya, kenapa bukan dia saja yang berdiri di depan kamera dengan ratusan kali blitz yang merusak mata itu?

BRAK!

"Ada apa lagi ini?!"

Seseorang menggebrak pintu studio photo bernuansa abu-abu itu, membuat pekikan pelan dari beberapa wanita penata rias atau penata busana di sana. Yang tadi berpose macam model pun menoleh dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

Sosok pria bertubuh menjulang tinggi yang hanya mengenakan kaus V neck berlengan panjang dan jeans hitam langsung meruncingkan mata menatap sosok si model yang menatapnya malas. Langkah-langkah lebar dari kaki jenjangnya membuatnya hanya butuh 3 kali langkah dari pintu.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi? Penata riasmu yang norak kah? Penata busanamu yang cerewet kah? Atau apa lagi?"

Yang digertak beruntun hanya mendengus tak acuh lalu meminum jus semangka miliknya "Seokjin.." dengung yang bertubuh tinggi, tapi tak digubrisnya "Seokjin.." tak di gubris lagi.

Cup

Hingga akhirnya model pria yang dipanggil Seokjin itu bergeming setelah pria tinggi itu mengecup pucuk kepalanya lalu berlutut tepat dihadapan Seokjin "Katakan padaku, kenapa lagi hm?"

Seokjin luluh.

Ia melesatkan pandangannya pada beberapa orang yang sibuk menata background photoshootnya yang selanjutnya "Photographer itu menyebalkan.." cicitnya kesal. Yang mendengus dan marah-marah tadi bernama Kim Namjoon, pria blasteran Korea-Amerika yang diketahui adalah 'penanggung jawab' Seokjin.

Dia bukan berasal dari agensi yang menaungi Seokjin sebagai model, bahkan dia bukan manajernya. Tapi berhubung dia adalah suami dari model ce-re-wet ini, jadi hanya dia yang bisa mengkondisikan Seokjin jika sudah begini "Ya ya ya.. photograpernya memang menyebalkan, iya. Tapi kumohon tolong sabar dulu hm? Hanya untuk hari ini, sayang.."

Seokjin masih tak ingin menjawab, bahkan untuk menatap suaminya pun enggan "Ayolah.. jangan terus begini.. jika kau terus mengeluh tentang semua crew yang bekerja bersama mu, lama-lama tak akan ada lagi yang ingin bekerja denganmu. Dan jika begitu, pamor mu akan turun, sayang.."

Kelamaan Seokjin pun luluh karena ikut berpikir tentang kariernya, ia menunduk dan menilik Namjoon dari ekor matanya, begitupun Namjoon yang tersenyum manis lalu menggenggam jari-jari sang istri "Kau ingin minta maaf?" tawarnya perlahan.

Seokjin tak lantas menggubris, namun ia mengangguk sebelum mengatakan "Wakilkan aku.." dengan nada lirih yang terdengar manja. Lagi-lagi Namjoon pasrah untuk mengalah pada ego kemudian berdiri menghadap semua crew yang berada di sana "Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Seokjin hari ini. Aku mohon maklumi dia." tuturnya tegas sembari membungkuk 90 derajat.

Salah satu dari mereka masih memandang sinis tak suka "Maklumi kau bilang? Ini sudah kali ketika dia mengacau hari ini!" tukas si photographer mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuk pada Seokjin. Sesungguhnya Namjoon agak tak terima istrinya ditunjuk-tunjuk seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat jika yang salah malah istrinya "Maafkan dia, mungkin ini karena mood swing atau apalah itu.." ocehnya asal.

Begitu pun membuat semua onggok daging hidup di sana berdecak kagum sekaligus terperanjat "Dia hamil?!" yang ini dari manajer Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, sedangkan yang lain telah terlanjur bertepuk tangan menyelamati "Wah.. kalau begitu maafkan aku Seokjin-ssi. Tidak seharusnya aku marah-marah padamu jika begini hahaha.."

Jangan tanyakan Seokjin yang kalian kira akan tersenyum terharu, nyatanya ia sama kagetnya dengan ocehan ngawur suaminya itu "Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja pemotretan hari ini. Kita biarkan Seokjin-ssi istirahat!" ini putusan dari sang sutradara yang di soraki semangat berserta tepukan mengiringi dari semua yang hadir.

"Aw!"

Namjoon beralih ke belakang ketika lengan besarnya di cubit agak ganas. Seokjin pun tertangkap melemparkan tatapan aneh seakan meminta penjelasan dari suaminya. Dan si brengsek berlidah licin Kim Namjoon itu hanya tertawa hambar "Ikuti saja.. sudah terlanjur."

.

.

* * *

 **Blood, Sweat, & Tears**

* * *

.

.

"A-yo Park Jimin!"

Gema suara di koridor sepi itu cukup terdengar nyaring. Seseorang yang dipanggil Park Jimin menoleh dengan raut kesal "Kecilkan suaramu, murid-murid sedang belajar.." bentaknya walaupun terdengar malah seperti berbisik. Yang dinasehati malah nyengir tak tahu diri "Maaf, maaf.."

Jimin menarik jauh tubuhnya diikuti langkah lain yang menyusul "Hei, hari ini kau ada jadwal mengajar untuk kelas ekstrakurikuler tari mu itu kan?" tanya yang tadi menyapa dengan suara lantang "Hm, iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke pesta penyambutan guru baru itu.."

"Katakan saja kau ingin menggodanya.."

"Hehe.. tau saja. Ayolah kita semua tahu dia sexy!"

Jimin menatap jengah guru satu ini. Umur mereka tak terpaut jauh. Itu pun keberuntungan mereka berdua diterima sebagai guru PE di sekolah ini. berasal dari universitas yang berbeda namun menjadi sangat dekat berikutnya.

Dan pula sebenarnya Jimin bukanlah guru PE yang sebenarnya, karena guru PE di sini adalah temannya ini dan satu guru senior. Ia di sini hanya sebagai guru pembimbing untuk ekstrakurikuler tari. Tapi saat pihak sekolah melihat tubuh padat nan atletis miliknya, terpaksa ia harus menyabet gelar guru cadangan pula.

Jadi jika kau melihat Jimin berkeliaran tanpa mengajar, itu hanya karena kedua guru PE yang 'asli' tak cuti atau berhalangan hari itu, jadi tak ada yang harus Jimin gantikan untuk mengajar.

Adalah Koo Junheo, temannya yang terpaksa mengecat rambut menjadi hitam hanya untuk melunasi syarat menjadi guru.

Lagipula aneh-aneh saja, menjadi guru dengan rambut yang di cat sana sini.

Dan Jimin juga dapat memaklumi sikap Junhoe yang jelalatan, apalagi setelah masuknya guru baru untuk mengajar kelas Sastra Inggris. Cantik dan sexy. Hey, Bung! Jimin tidak munafik! Ia akui tubuh wanita itu sexy, sebagai pria berumur 24 tahun, hal ini bukan lagi wajar! Tapi sudah seharusnya.

Tapi sayangnya orientasi Jimin itu 'menyimpang', Bung.

Sialnya Junheo yang mengetahui hal itu masih saja menggoda Jimin. Baik sebenarnya niat Junheo, kali saja temannya ini bisa kembali 'lurus'. Namun sayangnya, Jimin sudah kepalang jauh menyimpang, ya sudahlah.

"Ayolah~ jangan katakan jika kau tertarik dengan muridmu yang tinggi itu. Sadar diri kau! Berapa tinggimu?" ejek Junheo karena dibuat kesal ajakan selalu di tolak oleh Jimin "Kau ingin ku tendang atau ku pukul? Kau kira aku pedofil?!" jawab Jimin yang geram sendiri kelamaan.

"Habisnya, kau selalu terlihat mengobrol dengannya jika sedang break. Kau juga berapa kali mengantarkannya pulang.."

Raut muka geram Jimin berangsur surut. Namun wajah murung yang kini terlihat "Ya.. aku.." Junheo lantas peka dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada teman satu profesinya ini "Kenapa? Kau ditolaknya?"

Sebenarnya untuk itu Jimin sudah ingin sekali menggeplak dahi Junheo, tapi hatinya masih terlalu baik untuk berbuat kasar. Lantas sebagai gantinya ia hanya menggelng "Tidak, hanya.. ada sesuatu yang terkait dengannya yang membuatku kecewa. Ini bukan salahnya karena dia pun sudah mencoba untuk menolak, tapi memang takdir yang senang mempermainkanku."

Junheo pun hanya memberi reaksi sebatas memiringkan kepala, tak terkoneksi dengan apa yang sedang Jimin coba ungkapkan. Dan karena melihat temannya yang memasang wajah dungu itu, Jimin pun mendengus menyerah "Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang."

Meninggalkan Junheo dengan segala pertanyaan sudah tak Jimin hiraukan. Toh, orang itu juga tak gelagat macam ingin bertanya lebih. Jadi Jimin diam saja.

"Ya mungkin takdir sedang tertawa atau apa. Heh, aku berjuang selama ini untuk apa? Jika dalam sedetik sudah dikalahkan dengan selembar foto? Sialan sekali nasibmu Park Jimin.." cicitnya menghina badan sendiri. Diangkatnya ponsel yang telah lama berada di tangannya dari jaman kuliah. Memperlihatkan dua orang lelaki yang nampak damai.

Yang tersenyum lebar adalah dia sendiri, dan yang tersenyum terpaksa adalah sosok yang selama ini ia perjuangkan mati-matian tapi bahkan tak pernah membalas segala rasanya.

Kasihan.

Dan Jimin pun sudah kepalang sakit hati. Pria yang selalu ia klaim miliknya telah bersanding dengan orang lain. Dan betapa makin sakitnya ia ketika di dengarnya nasib pria tersayangnya yang dipermalukan kala hari pernikahan itu.

Membuat bahkan lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mengumpat, bahkan ia sampai tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengamuk. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

Tak kah cukup ia ditinggalkan? Itu pun Jimin dapat rela asalkan pria kecilnya bahagia.

Tapi apa?

Belum jua ia sempat memanjatkan do'a yang baik-baik. Kabar pernikahan yang memalukan itu sudah lebih dulu masuk telinga. Apa tidak makin sakit?

Begitu pun ia tarik layar ponselnya ke bawah, memperlihatkan sebuah informasi pendek jika pengunduhan sebuah gambar telah selesai. Jari tegasnya menyentuh permukaan ponsel berwarna biru itu untuk membuka gambar yang sempat ia unduh dari sebuah halaman berita kapan lalu dengan judul yang mungkin membuat orang berdecak kagum.

Tapi tidak dengan Jimin.

Ketika sebuah foto terlihat di layar kecil itu, ia malah ingin meludahinya jika tak berpikir tentang kebersihan ponselnya sendiri. Seorang pria nampak di sana, dengan setelan jas yang membalut tubuh tegapnya yang pula nampak atletis, tersenyum ramah di foto itu.

"Cih, senyuman itu menjijikkan. Entah sampai kapan ia tahan dengan ini semua." Umpatnya penuh benci.

Seolah tak merasakan sosok yang sedari lama memperhatikan dari jauh dengan derai kata maaf yang berulang.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin.."

.

.

TBC

Adududuh.. maaf banget kalau chap ini dikit banget yah? List konsep cerita ini yang udah ku susun sedemikian rupa hilang gatau ke mana. So ada beberapa part yang harusnya rinci jadi kuedit sedemikian rupa biar nyambung huhu~

Dan jujur aku sedikit sedih dengan review yang sedikit ini. Ada apa? Tulisanku membosankan kah? Kalau iya, bilang aja. Biar aku intropeksi di sini, atau mungkin aku akan menghapus cerita ini dan mengganti dengan yang baru.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hoseok menepuk pantatnya sendiri.**

 **Duduk termangu di atas rerumputan liar sudah cukup membuat celananya kotor. Namun tak berarti ia akan langsung sudi beranjak dari tempat yang sudah menjadi 'teman'nya untuk merenung selama bertahu-tahun itu.**

 **Diliriknya lagi sebuah map tebal berisi ijazah SMA miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ilalang. Ia hela nafas lagi. Sudah saatnya ia mungkin harus meninggalkan masa yang ini. Ia masih ingin saling memukul kepala bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, masih ingin mengerjai guru kediplinan, masih ingin membolos dan terkena hukuman bersama para sohib kurang ajarnya.**

 **Dia masih ingin bersama mereka..**

 **Dan dia..**

 **Remaja berumur 17 tahun yang masih bercengkrama dengan alam tanpa berniat ingin naik sedikit lebih tinggi menghampirinya. Ia sibuk memetik beberapa bunga liar dan entah melakukan apa lagi di sana.**

" **HYUNG! AYO KE SINI!"**

 **Begitu saja teriakan itu tak terlalu terdengar karena luasnya gema alam. Namun tak menghalangi gendang telinga Hoseok untuk kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul. Dilihatnya yang tersayang sedang melambai dengan senyum penuh yang menggemaskan.**

 **Langkah lebarnya pun membawa diri mendekati si manis yang segera meloncat-loncat tak jelas.**

 **Greb.**

 **Begitu ia sampai kurang dari 5 meter, pergelangannya sudah terlanjur ditarik lebih dulu oleh remaja itu. Ia tarik Hoseok mendekat dalam sebuah lingkaran tak sempurna yang terbentuk ditengah rerumputan tinggi "Sini! Sini!" pekiknya semangat.**

 **Hoseok menurut saja untuk terus melemahkan tubuhnya agar dapat ditarik orang itu. Ia duduk kembali di atas rerumputan kering itu, begitu pun dengan remaja lelaki yang tadi terus bersikap antusias entah untuk apa "Kenapa kau memintaku ke sini? Hm?"ucapnya pelan sembari menyisir pelan helai kekasihnya yang berantakan oleh angin.**

 **Yang di sayang pun tertawa manis sembari menyerahkan lingkar rangkaian ilalang kering pada Hoseok. ia menempatkan lingkar ilalang itu di sekitar kepala Hoseok "Nah, sudah sempurna!" serunya sembari menepuk tangan sendiri.**

 **Jangan kalian pikir jika hal ini adalah hal yang manis. Karena kedua remaja ini sudah tahu tentang waktu renggang dalam hubungan mereka akan segera di mulai.**

 **Tapi toh keduanya pun tak terlalu memusingkan.**

 **Hoseok tetap melanjutkan kuliah di Korea, tetap di Seoul. Dan itu bagus. Karena mereka masih memiliki waktu bersama walau hanya sebentar.**

 **Menurutnya.**

 **Tidak menurut kekasihnya.**

" **Eumm.. hyung, sudah sore. Aku ingin pulang." cicit si kecil manja, menarik ujung almameter SMA yang masih Hoseok gunakan. Pun yang tertua langsung mengiyakan tanpa membantah apapun "Omong-omong, Mahkota jeramimu bagus!" seru Hoseok berusaha untuk memuji.**

 **Yang muda mencibir sakit hati "Itu bukan jerami! Itu ilalang kering!" bantahnya.**

" **Hahahha maafkan aku, terima kasih~"**

 **Hoseok mencoba tersenyum lebih lebar dengan mengusak asal surai lembut kekasih kecilnya.**

.

.

.

 **Blood, Sweat, & Tears  
JungHona**

 **Main Cast : Jung Hoseok x Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung**

 **Cast : Siapapun yang bisa kau temukan**

 **Rate : T (for a while karena rated mengikuti alur cerita)**

.

.

.

Gurat jingga dari ufuk barat semakin pekat warnanya. Mungkin akan terlihat begitu silau mengenai mata semua orang yang lalu lalang di bawah sinar senja matahri kala itu.

Tapi tidak dengan Hoseok.

Pria yang nampak kacau itu masih setia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sang singgasana. Terlelap dalam tidur di balik semua tumpukan kertas putih yang masih menunggu untuk ia jamah.

Namun sayang, tidur itu tak dapat berlangsung lama. Ia mengumpat sejadinya saat terbangun karena sebuah mimpi 'buruk' yang masih setia bertengger. Yang ia sadari pertama kali adalah keadaan meja kerjanya yang terbengkalai kacau sana-sini.

Ahh.. mungkin ia akan lembur malam ini.

Lagi.

Sudah mungkin terhitung seminggu Hoseok tak pernah meninggalkan ruangannya, bahkan mungkin berdiri dari kursi kuasanya pun tidak. Apa harusnya Hoseok mengeluh atau bersyukur? Perusahaan ini semakin melejit saat berada pada tangannya, namun itu juga yang membuat hari-harinya luntang-lantung tak karuan, apa bedanya dengan pengangguran di luar sana?

Sang sahabat bodohnya sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya keluar saat jam kantor seharusnya telah berakhir, namun Hoseok menolak. Yoongi pun sudah repot-repot mengunjungi membujuknya untuk mengambil sedikit istirahat tapi ia hanya tersenyum samar.

Sialnya, bahkan sudah terhitung seminggu pula kekasih kecilnya tak dapat dihubungi. Lelaki bernama Jeon Jungkook itu layaknya hilang sama sekali ditelan bumi. Tak ada satu pesan atau teleponnya yang membuat tanda akan dijawab.

Semakin kacau saja.

Ia memijat pelipisnya, entah kenapa pekerjaannya padahal hanya tinggal membaca dan menandatangani semua kertas sialan itu karena semua isinya telah dipastikan 'aman' oleh Chanyeol. Namun jangankan untuk menggoreskan pena pada permukaan kertas. Memegang pena nya pun ia tak berniat.

Bukan apa-apa.

Hoseok hanya sedang tak konsen.

Selama ini hidupnya yang sempat ia anggap hancur perlahan membaik walau ia yakin tak akan sesempurna pikirnya dulu. Hoseok sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya kembali sebelum sang ayah dengan kejamnya menikahkannya pada seorang pria asing sesuka hatinya.

Pun sialnya, bak sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Belum selesai satu masalah, masalah lain datang. Orang yang tak pernah ia harap muncul kembali di hadapannya harus kembali dalam waktu yang tak tepat.

Kadang.. jika memikirkan semua ini kembali Hoseok akan merasa geli sendiri.

Ia menjadi penasaran kenapa takdir begitu senang mempermainkannya.

Ya, ia hanya menunggu untuk kejutan selanjutnya.

.

* * *

 **Blood, Sweat, & Tears**

* * *

.

"Hei kau!"

Pria yang terlihat baru memasuki umur kepala dua itu terjengit sontak menoleh ke belakang. Netranya agak terasa mengecil sekejap saat melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi tegap sedang berjalan ke arahnya "Ah, Park-sajangnim.." ucapnya rendah penuh hormat.

Pria yang disapa penuh hormat hanya tersenyum kecil "Kau bekerja dengan bagus, ya! Kuharap begini juga saat kau ingin kembali kemari untuk mengabdi pada perusahaan ini." serunya berlagak paling senior. Pria muda itu pun mengangguk sambil sesekali terlihat tersenyum manis "Saya usahakan jika sudah lulus nanti akan kembali kemari, sajangnim. Mohon do'a nya." ucap pria itu lagi.

Si 'bos' dengan nametag Park Chanyeol itu hanya tertawa dengan acungan jempol sebagai simbol semangatnya pada si pria magang di perusahaannya-.. ah maksudnya perusahaan sahabatnya.

"Ah, sebentar."

Saat si anak magang beranjak untuk melangkah pergi, Chanyeol kembali mencegahnya "Kau akan ke ruang Manajer Kim?" selidiknya halus. Pun begitu pria muda itu mengangguk pasti, Chanyeol sontak menjulurkan tangan beserta senyuman "Berikan laporanmu padaku. Biar aku antarkan." tawarnya tetap dengan senyuman.

"Ah tidak, sajangnim. Anda begitu baik, jangan biarkan Anda jadi terepotkan oleh tugas saya." tukas si magang. Namun Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Tidak.. sekalian juga ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Manajer Kim. Jadi jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa titipkan arsip kerjamu itu padaku."

Pemuda itu tak lagi dapat berkutik dengan ungkapan halus berkesan perintah mutlak dari Chanyeol, yang hanya ia bisa lakukan hanya menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna merah itu pada Chanyeol lalu menunduk hormat sebelum mengucap terima kasih lalu berjalan menjauh.

Chanyeol menatap map merah di tangannya juga beberapa kali memainkannya, belum ada niat untuk beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri "Ya.. kuharap kali ini berhasil, mau bagaimana pun dia tetap sahabatku." ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Tungkai panjangnya pun mulai bergerak maju melewati lika-liku koridor menuju ruangan sang manajer muda.

Manajer Kim.

Kim Taehyung.

Sesekali ia mengumbar senyum bahkan sapaan ramah pada setiap pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya.

Juga mungkin menggoda beberapa pegawai cantik.

Heh.

Hingga sampai pada pemberhentian, Chanyeol baru tersadar jika ia sudah berada pada pintu lift. Pun langkahnya langsung beranjak masuk untuk membawanya pada satu lantai di bawah.

Bing!

Kembali Chanyeol memainkan map yang ia bawa, sesekali kembali menyapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya "Ah.. apa yang dipikirkan oleh si Jung bodoh itu?" herannya mulai berceloteh, tak acuh jika sekarang ia sedang melewati beberapa pegawai, toh, mereka terlihat sedang sibuk dengan komputer mereka di balik bilik kerja masing-masing.

"Aku sudah meringankan bebannya dengan mengamankan isi semua berkas sialan itu, yang ia lakukan hanya harus menandatangi semua itu."

Kembali ia tersenyum begitu mendapati seorang pegawai pria baru saja keluar dari ruangan di sampingnya "Kenapa dia harus mempersulit ini? Seminggu menginap di kantor, aku tahu tempat ini miliknya tapi tetap saja.." ia sedikit menghela nafas sebentar, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang nampak semakin gila berceloteh entah dengan siapa sambil berjalan.

Chanyeol seorang pimpinan, ia harus menjaga kesan orang-orang terhadapnya setidaknya sedikit saja jika tak ingin dianggap gila.

"Ahh dia gila." umpatnya terakhir kali.

Tok, tok, tok.

Dengan wajah yang masih tak nampak masam akibat monolog selama perjalanan, Chanyeol mencoba mengetuk pintu yang ditempeli sebuah tag berwarna perak bertuliskan 'Manajer Personalia'.

"Ya, masuk."

Dan sahutan singkat dari arah dalam membawa Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kental dengan nuansa abu-abu perak yang menawan. Di sana, di atas sebuah kursi nyaman berwarna coklat, seseorang terlihat sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"kau bawakan berkas yang k-.. Oh! Ch-Chanyeol-sajangnim!"

Tubuh ramping yang semula nampak tegang dengan semua pekerjaannya makin terasa tegang begitu menyadari siapa yang sedang ia ajak bicara saat ini. Ada rasa nyeri pada otot bagian punggungnya akibat tiba-tiba mengambil posisi berdiri.

Chanyeol mendecih malas sambil berjalan mendekat dan langsung melempar map yang dari tadi berada di tangannya ke meja kerja milik Taehyung "Ck, sudah kukatakan, jika hanya berdua atau tidak sedang ingin membahas pekerjaan, panggil saja aku hyung." kesalnya langsung mengambil duduk pada sebuah sofa berwarna broken white tak jauh dari meja kerja Taehyung.

"Lalu apa yang harus saya gunakan, sajangnim? Tergantung dari apa yang ingin Anda bahas hingga Anda repot-repot datang kemari dengan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak berada di tangan Anda." balas Taehyung dengan segala raut wajah bingungnya yang sungguh terlihat menggemaskan malah, semakin membuat Chanyeol berpikir keras tentang suatu hal.

Pun tak lama ia hanya tertawa hambar "Apa maksudmu aku tak boleh menyentuh map dari anak buahmu yang masih magang itu?" hardiknya santai. Taehyung mendengung sebagai balasan sembari berjalan menuju sofa tempat Chanyeol bersantai se'enaknya di dalam ruangannya "Anda seharusnya memerintah, bukan malah mengantarkan sesuatu yang seharusnya diantarkan oleh seorang bawahan pada Tuannya."

"Wow.. cara bicaramu itu! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berkata dengan makna sekasar itu Kim-sajangnim~" goda Chanyeol yang entah kenapa merasa kagum oleh penuturan sang manajer muda "Sudahlah, apa sebenarnya yang membuat Anda hingga harus repot-repot berkunjung ke ruangan saya?"

Pria berusia 26 tahun itu lantas mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit terkesan lebih serius, sedikit mngusak wajahnya dan berdehem beberapa kali "Tae, apa kau tahu jika Hoseok tak pernah meninggalkan ruangannya sejak seminggu yang lalu?" ucapnya langsung pada masalah, membuat si lawan bicara terlihat agak menegak tubuhnya.

Pun itu yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali "Dilihat dari reaksimu seperti kau tidak tahu apa-apa, ya wajar saja mengingat kau dan Hoseok tidak dekat-..

"Ya.."

..-sama sekali?"

Dan pertanyaan terakhir dari Chanyeol sedikit mengambil atensi seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Bisa kalian katakan aku tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi yang ku tahu satu hal setelah lama berkawan dengan si Jung bodoh sajangnim itu, aku yakin kalian pernah kenal.. dulu, dan mungkin cukup dekat?"

Taehyung terlihat tak ingin menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol dengan kalimat apapun dari celah bibirnya yang masih setia mengatup rapat "Sebut saja aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Orang itu seharusnya sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan 3 hari yang lalu jika memang ia harus lembur di kantor.." ujar Chanyeol menggantung.

"Tapi sialnya kenapa ini malah menjadi seminggu?" umpatnya geram. Ia menoleh pada yang lebih muda yang tetap diam tanpa suara selain deru nafasnya yang menjadi jelas terdengar entah sejak kapan "Hei bocah! Kau membiarkanku berceloteh sendiri?" hentaknya merasa tak diacuhkan.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan, hyung?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tahu kau datang kemari pasti untuk memintaku melakukan sesuatu padanya, kan?"

Klik!

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya kuat-kuat hingga bunyi jentikan itu dapat menggema pada seluruh ruangan "Aku mohon padamu, bujuk dia untuk mengambil cuti sementara. Mungkin jika kau yang melakukannya, si Jung itu bisa sedikit luluh?" entahlah, saat Chanyeol mengatakannya memang masih ada sedikit ragu.

Pun sama dengan Taehyung yang malah dibuat tak nyaman "Luluh? Bagaimana kau tahu, hyung? Aku dan dia bahkan-..

"Ayolah Taehyung, aku bahkan melihat kalian pergi saat pertama kali aku mengenalkanmu padanya saat itu."

..-hyung.."

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kalian hingga dua orang yang yang ku yakini akrab di masa lalu bisa memiliki hubungan secanggung ini."

"Lagipula darimana kau tahu kami pernah dekat?"

Chanyeol bungkam –bukan bentuk ia asal bicara lalu ketahuan sok tahu, tapi memang sedang berpikir sejenak "Jika kukatakan aku pernah melihat foto kalian pada salah satu bingkai yang ada di kamar Hoseok.. apa kau percaya?"

Ahh..

Situasinya malah menjadi hening, kini gantian Taehyung yang bungkam dan Chanyeol yang agak semakin 'longgar' dengan mendengus pelas "Hm.. aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita apa yang sudah teradi karena itu urusan kalian. Yang aku harapkan hanya kau pergi ke sana dan bicara dengannya."

"..."

"Walaupun aku juga tetap ragu.. karena bahkan istrinya sendiri gagal membujuknya. Hahh.."

Ah.. istri? Istri Jung Hoseok itu? Oh, Taehyung hampir lupa jika Hoseok sudah beristri

Untuk saat yang hampir lama, baik Taehyung atau pun Chanyeol sama-sama diliputi keheningan yang semakin lama membuat keduanya entah kenapa terasa canggung hingga pria bermarga Park itu memutuskan untuk beranjak berdiri "Ya, aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya.. merasa kasihan pada sahabat ku itu, selama seminggu ini ia terlihat kacau."

Dan tubuh jakungnya bergerak maju hendak melewati tubuh diam si pria Kim yang tetap duduk dalam posisinya "Maaf aku mengganggu waktu kerjamu, silahkan lanjutkan lagi. Tapi jangan porsir tenagamu jika tidak ingin berakhir seperti Hoseok.."

"..."

"Hm.. aku pergi."

Blam.

"H-h-hahh.. hahh.. ha-hahh.."

Begitu pintu dengan cat putih itu ditutup rapat, begitu pula tubuh kurus itu ambruk begitu saja di atas flat sofa itu. Ada rasa bahagia namun tetap diselimuti rasa pahit dari sadarnya ia akan kenyataan. Sebuah bingkai foto mereka? Istri Hoseok? Kenapa ia harus mendengar hal seperti ini disaat yang sama?

Jujur saja ia bingung.

Ia memang selalu merasa jika ini masih tetaplah sama, tapi kenapa disaat ia berpikir semuanya masih sama, harus ada seseuatu yang mematahkan jika hal yang sama tak akan semudah itu lagi untuk kau miliki.

"Tidak.. tidak Taehyung, kau tidak bisa.."

Ia rengkuh dirinya sendiri semakin bermonolog hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak bergerak lebih jauh dari ini. ia akui ini memang sakit, tapi ia tak ingin menghancurkan dogeng seseorang hanya untuk melanjutkan dongeng lamanya, tetap keukeuh meyakinkan diri sendiri jika yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya dongeng yang baru, dan sedang berjalan untuk awalan saat ini.

.

"Kuharap kau berterima kasih padaku nanti sobat."

.

* * *

 **Blood, Sweat, & Tears**

* * *

.

Puk!

"Ah!'

Suara lengkingan kecil itu membuat yang tadi berlaku usil menyunggingkan senyum serta kekehan kecilnya "Jangan melamun, hyung. Kudengar aula basket ini berhantu." goda yang tadi berlaku usil. Tangan kanannya menyerahkan sebuah minuman soda kalengan yang nampak berembun di setiap sisinya "Hm, aku mentraktirmu. Pegawai honor sepertimu harus menghemat uang, bukan?" kekehnya mengejek.

'Sialan kau bocah!" ucap yang lebih tua mendengus sebal "Aku tak butuh belas kasihmu." lanjutnya kemudian, lalu membuka penutup kaleng soda itu untuk ia habiskan isinya "Hih, tapi kau terima juga pemberianku!" sungut yang lebih muda dengan seragam sekolah lengkap yang masih menempel pada tubuh jakungnya "Terima kasih tapi ini cukup untuk yang terakhir."

"Owhh benarkah? lalu apa yang dipikirkan orang sepertimu di aula basket sepi seperti ini?" pelajar muda bernama Min Sehun itu pun ikut membuka penutup kaleng sodanya, berniat untuk menegak minuman berkarbonat dengan kadar glukosa tinggi itu.

"Dan apa yang bocah tengil sepertimu lakukan di saat jam pelajaran seperti ini? Membolos huh?" pria dengan surai hitam mempesona itu terkekeh dengan tatapan penuh akan tuduhan pada pemuda yang telah ia anggap adiknya itu "Oh, Jimin-hyung ku yang tampan, bahkan jam istirahat sudah di mulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu!"

"Ah? benarkah?"

Sehun menepuk dahinya sendiri tak habis pikir "Demi Tuhan, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Aku tidak bercanda jika aula basket ini dikabarkan berhantu!" bentaknya kesal dengan keadaan hidup hyung nya hari ini. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya Jimin yang tertawa renyah tidak tahu kenapa.

Oh, Sehun merasa bulu kuduknya meremang sekarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa murid seumuran Sehun masuk dan sempat menyapa keduanya untuk sekedar mengajak bermain basket bersama, tapi kompaknya kedua orang yang sudah dikenal akrab oleh seluruh murid itu sama-sama menolak ajakan untuk bermain.

"Aku mengajukan diri ke sebuah perusahaan Entertainment sebagai tenaga pelatih dance, dan berita baiknya aku diterima.." lirih Jimin sebagai awal dari point pembicaraan mereka agar sedikit bermutu. Tapi sialnya Sehun malah dibuat tersedak mendengarnya.

"Hyung.. kau tahu 'kan aku hanya bercanda mengataimu pengajar kupu-kupu?" ujar Sehun dengan aksen sedikit bergetar "Tidak.. aku hanya berpikir aku lebih cocok berada di sana daripada di sini dengan pekerjaan yang tidak jelas apa.." dengus Jimin pelan lalu meminum kembali soda kalengnya.

"Sehun-ah.. di sana, aku akan bekerja sesuai apa yang menjadi jalan hidupku."

Pun Sehun dibuat mendengus pula olehnya. Bukan karena tak suka Jimin meraih hal yang menjadi impiannya, tapi Sehun hanya merasa mungkin tak ada lagi orang yang lebih mengerti dirinya di sekolah ini kecuali si Jimin ini "Ya.. baiklah kalau memang hyung berpikir itu yang terbaik. Toh, yang menjalani hidupmu ya kau sendiri.." ucapnya santai, memperhatikan permainan kawan sebaya nya di bawah sana.

Dan Jimin dibuat tersenyum lebar lalu berinisiatif mengacak-acak surai hitam milik adik Min Yoongi itu "Sialan! Kau semakin dewasa ternyata! Apa ini efek ditinggal oleh Yoongi-hyung lalu kau mendadak dewasa-sebelum-waktunya? Hahaha.." tawanya, mengundang sekilas tatapan heran dari anak-anak didiknya yang masih asyik bermain basket di sana.

"Sialan, apa maksud mu belum waktunya? Aku sudah berumur cukup walau hanya untuk mengecup bibir wanita!" Jimin tak menggubris apapun selain masih tertawa lepas mengejek sosok berkulit putih pucat khas keturunan Min.

"Daripada itu, apa kau bertemu dengan Yoongi-hyung kemarin?"

Dor!

Perkataan bernada pertanyaan dari Sehun barusan cukup ampuh untuk membuat Jimin bungkam seketika. Ia menoleh dengan raut wajah yang tak terartikan "Biar kutebak, kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" tebak Sehun dengan raut kesal yang Jimin balas hanya dengan gelengan dan tatapan mata blank itu.

"Astaga.."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika dia berkunjung ke sini, bocah?!"

"Kau pikir aku tahu?! Aku tahu dia berkunjung setelah mendengar dari murid lain. Setelah aku tahu, di sudah pergi. Kupikir kalian sudah bertemu!"

"Arghh.." Jimin menjambaki rambutnya frustasi sendiri. Ia merasa bodoh, disaat yang ia rindu sudah berada di dekatnya, yang ia lakukan hanya diam tidak ingin bergerak. Bodoh kau, Jimin!

"Kenapa tidak kau coba hubungi atau bertandang ke apartemennya?" saran Sehun yang kini bersiap membuang kaleng soda kosong miliknya menuju tong sampah yang berjarak agak jauh dari posisi mereka yang berada di tengah atas bangku penonton "Seorang lajang sepertiku menyambangi kediaman seseorang yang sudah bersuami?"

Brak!

"Yes!"

"Wah Sehun! lemparanmu bagus!"

"Terima kasih sobat!"

Sehun kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Jimin yang masih saja betah mendiamkan kaleng soda terbuka miliknya hingga tetesan embun itu kini jatuh dan semakin membasahi lantai bangku penonton "Memangnya kenapa? Kau bukannya ingin memperkosa istri orang."

Dan Jimin hanya diam tak terlalu menanggapi "Dan kau tahu alamatnya?" tanya si bungsu Min membuat atensi Jimin sedikit terpusat padanya "Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, bocah."

"Tidak, Orang tuaku tidak memberitahu di mana alamat apartemen Yoongi-hyung dan pria itu tinggal. Dan sayangnya aku juga tidak terlalu ingin tahu."

"Ck, shh hftt.."

"Lagipula dari awal aku tidak pernah menyukai pria itu. Bukan maksud sudah membencinya dari awal, tapi aku hanya berpikir kehidupan hyung ku itu pasti tak akan bahagia terlepas dengan siapa ia akan dijodohkan selama itu bukan pilihan hatinya sendiri."

"..."

"Sialnya pria itu menyakitinya bahkan di saat paling sakral.."

"..."

"Yang lebih sialnya lagi entah bagaimana Yoongi-hyung bisa mencintai pria seperti dia."

"T-tunggu, apa?"

"Ya, kau bahkan kaget, apalagi aku adiknya yang pertama kali mendengar jika ia mencintai seseorang. Hahh.."

"..."

"Tapi dari apa yang ku dengar, para guru merasa terpukau dengan keadaan Yoongi-hyung yang sekarang. Dalam artian.. dia pasti terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan mungkin pria itu juga.. tak seburuk apa yang ku pikirkan."

"Yoongi-hyung.."

"Yah.. kurasa mencoba untuk menerima si Jung itu tidak buruk. Selama dia membuat hyung ku bahagia, aku-..

TRINGGGGGG

..-ah! Sudah waktunya, hyung! Aku pergi duluan! Jangan terlalu banyak melamun, apalagi di sini. Aku tidak ingin ada korban kerasukan di sini."

Dan..

Hening.

Sepeninggal Sehun, aula basket ini kembali menjadi hening seperti awal datangnya Jimin ke ruangan besar ini. Di lihat dari wajahnya saat ini sepertinya pria Park itu lumayan dibuat stress.

Srek..

Ia ubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada bangku penonton yang sedang ia duduki sekarang. Dengan posisi kepala yang menengadah seperti ini, matanya jadi agak silau oleh cahaya lampu lapangan baskat indoor milik sekolah tempatnya mengajar ini –yang akan ia tinggal besok hari.

"Ahh.." desahnya pelan, ia tumpukan tangan kanannya guna menghalang silau lampu yang mengganggu matanya yang telah tertutup ringan "Si tajir keparat itu.." desisnya kemudian, berusaha meneguk air liurnya walaupun terasa sakit entah kenapa "Apa yang ia gunakan sampai Yoongi-hyung bahkan mencintainya setelah semua yang ia terima hari itu?"

Ia hanya tak habis pikir. Secara jalan kehidupan, jelas Jimin dan si tajir Jung itu sudah berbeda. Dari materi sudah jelas. Bahkan yang bersangkutan dengan Yoongi?

Apalagi itu.

Jimin yang dari awal mengenal Yoongi, mencintainya dari awal bertemu, mengungkapkan perasaannya berulang kali walau terus berbuah penolakan, berusaha untuk terus membuat Yoongi tersenyum di setiap sela detik kehidupannya.

Dan si Jung Hoseok itu? Pria keparat yang tak pernah bertemu Yoongi sekalipun, pria yang dengan sialan kelewat beruntungnya dijodohkan oleh seorang Min Yoongi tanpa harus bekerja keras mendapatkan hati si putra kebanggaan keluarga Min, pria yang menyakiti Yoongi bahkan saat baru saja dalam detik pertama awal permulaan hidup baru mereka.

Jika ini adalah sebuah drama picisan yang sering ia umpat dalam Tv busuknya, seharusnya pihak yang akan bersama Yoongi adalah Jimin mengingat semua pengorbanannya selama ini. Dan jika Yoongi harus dijodohkan seperti drama diluaran sana, sudah barang tentu seperti yang sudah-sudah kita tahu, Yoongi akan mengatakan jika ia menyesal setelah dipermalukan pada saat pernikahan lalu berlari ke arah Jimin setelah ia sadar bertapa baik Jimin untuknya.

Setidaknya mencoba untuk membalas cintanya.

Tapi memang hidup secara Jimin sadari betul tak akan seperti drama kampungan yang sudah-sudah. Faktanya sekarang, Yoongi malah terdengar lebih bahagia dari terakhir kali ia dengar.

Ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan itu, mengetahui orang yang ia cinta setengah mati telah hidup bahagia.

Tapi tetap saja.

Perasaan tak terima itu masih ada.

Kenapa si Jung itu yang mendapatkannya setelah semua kerja keras yang Jimin lakukan?

"Ah keparat."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haaaiii!**

 **I've principled before, I want to comeback after Lebaran. So I'm back now.**

 **Maaf banget udah nelantarin ff ini selama.. 2 bulan ya? Abisnya aku ga dapet cukup feedback buat ngisi power ff ini/caelah/ dan sekarang sih masih yah.. sempet beberapa kali ada pikiran buat hapus ff ini, tapi kepikiran kalian yang udah sedia baca, ninggalin review atau follow atau favorite. Aku berasa punya hutang sama kalian so.. aku bakal lanjutin ini sampai bener-bener habis/ga janji/**

 **And so, ada yang saran buat share di WP ya? Hmm ntar aku pikirin ngeliat juga peminat WP cukup banyak menurutku.**

 **Dan so happy sama HopeV moment selama di Hawaii ya?~ ucul banget mereka duhh kokoro ku~**

 **So see ya guys, in the next chapter~!**

 **/PS : ada kesadaran kalau sedikitnya review di ff ini mungkin karena judul yang aku pake udah terlalu banyak jadi orang kira ini cerita yang 'sama'. Jadi di chapter depan aku bakal ganti judul untuk ini. Biar ga ketinggalan dan bingung, silahkan follow atau fav ff ini ya ^^/**


	5. Chapter 4

Jungkook meratapi ponselnya.

Menatap nanar pada sosok tampan yang menampak senyum pada layar datar itu. Menulikan pendengarannya pada segala informasi dari sang dosen senior mengenai segala hal guna masa depan mereka.

Sosok tampan dengan senyum lebar yang turut tertawa bersamanya di dalam bingkai kenangan itu. Menyentuh pucuk kepalanya sayang, saling mengucap cinta, dan mengumbar mesra sepanjang jalan yang mana adalah kencan pertama mereka kala itu.

Ya..

Sudah 3 tahun Jungkook memilikinya.

Tepatnya hari ini.

Seharusnya hari ini, setelah kuliah membosankan ini berakhir maka Jungkook akan mengunjungi toko kue langganannya, memesan kue paling menggemaskan menurutnya lalu menuliskan beberapa kata-kata cinta yang menurut pada single adalah 'kampungan' dengan senyum indah yang manis.

Lalu pergi ke apartement sang kekasih lalu menyiapkan semua kejutan untuk hari jadi mereka yang ke-3. Meminum segelas Wine mungkin, lalu berbicara banyak hal, saling mengucap cinta, lalu berakhir pada 'acara' yang tak perlu kujabarkan lebih lanjut pada kalian.

Karena aku tahu kalian sudah bisa menebaknya.

Memikirkan hal ini saja sudah membuat Jungkook merasa melayang dan tersenyum-senyum bodoh dalam coretan abstraknya pada lembar paling belakang buku tulisnya sembari menopang pipi gembilnya, mengabaikan sekali lagi si dosen tua bangka yang mengoceh segala macam etika dalam politik.

Tapi itu dulu.

Ya..

Dulu.

Karena nyatanya hari ini yang bisa Jungkook lakukan hanya memandangi ponselnya sekali lagi. Terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sudah 2 minggu ini ia benar-benar memutuskan kontak pada siapapun terkecuali jika itu tentang perkuliahannya. Yang ia kerjakan hanya memandangi kesekian banyak fotonya bersama sang kekasih.

Entahlah..

Ada rasa tak nyaman dalam hatinya, rasa bersalah atau apa.

Kau tanya bersalah untuk apa?

Ini tentang perasaan seseorang jika kau ingin tahu.

Tidak..

Tapi dua.

Jangan kau kira wajah menggemaskannya bahkan tak menyimpan rasa ketidakpuasan. Karena bahkan ia bisa menyakiti dua hati.

Jika kau tanya siapa..

Dia Hoseok.

Pria yang entah kenapa atau bagaimana dapat menjeratnya. Ia akui, Jungkook memang sudah memiliki kekasih saat Hoseok menyatakan perasaannya, namun menolak Hoseok? Kau gila?

Pria dengan sejuta rasa kasih sayang dan hangat, paras tampan dengan sorot mata yang teduh namun tajam bersamaan, juga materi yang ia bawa.

Bukan artinya Jungkook matrealistis disini.

Hanya, siapa yang dapat menolak pria macam Hoseok? Jika ia mau mungkin bisa saja Jungkook menolaknya, tapi.. ada sesuatu dari Hoseok yang membuatnya tertarik.

Dan sialnya, kebohongannya tak dapat bertahan lama.

Ia sudah sempat berbangga pada diri sendiri karena dapat menyembunyikan perselingkuhannya dari kekasihnya yang pertama. Tapi karena memang takdir tak akan lama menyimpan bau bangkai kebohongan, baru saja sebulan, ia sudah tertangkap basah berselingkuh.

Tapi anehnya..

Kekasihnya sama sekali tak menggubris apapun selain kini rasa hangat yang biasa ia temukan pada kekasihnya mulai berbeda. Bukan hilang, bukan berkurang, hanya.. berbeda saja.

Dan lebih aneh lagi, pria yang telah Jungkook miliki selama 3 tahun itu sama sekali tak menemui Hoseok tentang hal perselingkuhan ini.

Ia dibiarkan..

Dan Jungkook merasa semakin bersalah.

Ia secara tak langsung sudah membodohi Hoseok dan menghancurkan perasaan orang yang selalu disisinya walaupun selalu ia lukai.

Ia gerakkan lagi jemarinya guna menggeser lembaran foto digital yang ia simpan dalam ponselnya. Jarinya menekan sebuah icon kotak kecil yang ada di sana, menampilkan beberapa foto lainnya bersama Hoseok dengan senyum yang sama indahnya seperti fotonya dengan sang kekasih pertama.

"Hahh..."

Sudah cukup.

Jungkook mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya asal di samping tasnya yang terletak di atas meja. Membaringkan kepalanya dalam rengkuhan lengannya sendiri hingga kelas berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Back To Pas** **t** **  
JungHona**

 **Main Cast : Jung Hoseok x Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung**

 **Cast : Siapapun yang bisa kau temukan**

 **Rate : T (for a while karena rated mengikuti alur cerita)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Bunyi ketukan sepatu pentofel hitam itu semakin nyaring terdengar mengesalkan. Si perempuan yang setia duduk di balik meja saja sudah mulai muak. Ingin menyalak tapi masih ingat jabatan, tapi jika didiamkan bisa gila dia.

Chanmi, si sekretaris C.E.O muda di perusahaan besar hanya dapat memejamkan mata sambil sesekali menghela nafas jengah pelan-pelan, berusaha untuk meredakan amarahnya dengan kelakuan si Manajer baru perusahaan mereka yang 1 jam lalu hanya berdiri bolak-balik di balik pintu ruang kebesaran sang atasan.

"Kim-sajangnim.. silahkan masuk, mungkin Jung-sajangnim sudah menunggu Anda sedari tadi.." lirihnya ditambah senyum terpaksa pada si pria yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

Dan yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di depan pintu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, menegok ke arah si sektetaris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian mengacungkan telunjuknya kencang-kencang "Kau, jangan memerintahku. Aku akan masuk sendiri." ujarnya terdengar menitah.

Wanita itu sekali lagi menghela nafas namun masih setia tersenyum 'manis' pada sosok pria dengan rambut coklatnya yang tertata rapi "Maaf Kim Taehyung-sajangnim.. saya tidak bermaksud memerintah Anda. Hanya saja mungkin Jung-sajangnim sudah menu-...

Tring... tring... tring..

..-Ah, maaf, permisi."

Pria dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan strip abu-abu tipis itu akhirnya hanya dapat mendengus kesal menatapi wanita yang sejak 1 jam lalu terus 'mengganggunya berpikir'. Ia sedang menerima sebuah telfon yang Taehyung tak ingin tahu pula dari siapa.

Namun ketika bibir tipis dengan lipstik merah itu menyebutkan sebuah nama marga beserta 'embel-embel' kekuasaan di pemilik marga, maka bulu kuduknya sudah terasa meremang seluruh tubuh. _'Oh ayolah..'_ rengeknya membatin.

Wanita bernama Lee Chanmi itu kembali menghadap Taehyung dengan senyum yang terlihat 'berbeda'. Terlihat seperti sebuah senyum dengan maksud permohonan dan keyakinan penuh jika permohonannya tak akan ditolak.

Sungguh mengerikan baginya.

"Kim-sajangnim.. saya mohon silahkan memasuki ruangan Jung-sajangnim. Beliau sudah menunggu Anda cukup lama. Dan jika Anda tidak akan masuk dalam 3 menit maka saya akan mulai membereskan barang-barang saya.."

Ia tersenyum.

Dan Taehyung tidaklah bodoh untuk tahu apa arti dari 'membereskan barang-barang saya' yang Chanmi bicarakan.

Oh, ia mengutuk dalam hati pada seorang karyawannya yang mungkin saat ini tengah minum kopi di kantin kantor ini, saat ia sadar jika ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang.

Ini terjadi karena karyawan bodohnya itu melakukan kesalahan berlipat-lipat. Ia telat mengirimkan berkas penting yang harus ditandatangani pihak-pihak investor maupun para pihak pembangun proyek baru mereka yang baru dilaksanakan di Gyeongsang-do, dan saat ia sudah mengirimkannya, ternyata berkas yang ia kirimkan adalah berkas yang salah, ditambah lagi saat Taehyung membaca berkas yang salah terkirim itu, isinya benar-benar buruk.

Itu adalah proposal untuk menarik para investor baru yang akan dilakukan minggu depan, dan isinya sangatlah buruk. Mungkin jika Taehyung adalah seorang investor ia bahkan tak akan rela mengeluarkan uangnya bahkan jika hanya 100 won saja.

Dan masalah ini berakhir hingga pada telinga si C.E.O muda mereka.

Jika Taehyung tega, mungkin yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kebesaran seorang Jung Hoseok adalah karyawan bodohnya itu. Tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin saja saat 'anak buah' nya itu berlutut meminta maaf dan perlindungan padanya sudah membuatnya iba setengah mati.

Taehyung tahu, wajah memelasnya itu palsu, tapi jika dipikir memang ini tanggung jawabnya sebagai atasan. Ini mungkin juga salahnya dalam keliru memilih orang yang dapat ia percaya menangani hal seperti ini.

"Kim-sajangnim.. Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ia dengar suara lembut wanita itu untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan tak berfaedah. Dan ia lagi-lagi mendecih geram saat kenyataan kembali membuatnya sadar jika ia harus berhadapan dengan sang..

.. mantan.

.

Sementara yang berada di balik kaca bening yang hanya mengantarkan cahaya matahari pagi. Hoseok masih setia memainkan bolpoin mahalnya, terus-menerus membuat gerakan memutar bolpoin antara jari-jari tegasnya tanpa niat.

Ada yang lebih penting ia pikirkan sekarang ini, yang 2 hari belakangan menjadi pikirannya.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **Decitan rem pada roda hitam sebuah Lamborghini Veneno dengan warna hijau silver. Benda mati itu berhenti pada sebuah cafe kecil dipinggiran kota Seoul.**

 **Ya sederhana.**

 **Tapi Hoseok benar-benar mengingat tempat ini di luar kepala.**

 **Ia berlalu pergi setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobil tersayangnya dengan apik pada area parkir. Ia lirik sebentar sebuah Porsche hitam yang sudah ia hapal betul milik siapa, dan seulas senyum ia kembangkan dengan sendirinya.**

 **Sebuah senyum tulus dan hangat yang tak semua orang dapat menerimanya dengan mudah 'kini'.**

 **Kringg...**

 **Denting lonceng yang berbunyi saat ia dorong pintu kaca cafe itu menyambut bersamaan terdengar dengan langkah kaki berbalut pentofel. Ia edarkan iris hitamnya pada seluruh penjuru sudut cafe yang memang selalu nampak 'longgar'.**

 **Bukan berarti tak memiliki pengunjung, hanya saja tempat ini memiliki batas pengunjung untuk kenyamanan pelanggangnnya yang kebanyakan hanya datang sendiri atau paling banyak hanya berempat saja.**

 **Dan Hoseok menemukan sosok itu. Kawan lamanya yang sudah ia anggap agak 'songong' karena memilih lebih lama menetap di Washington.**

" **Hi you, jerk!"**

 **Sapanya pada sosok itu. Dan sosok yang merasa dipanggil 'jerk' itu memutar tubuh menghadap belakang tempat di mana Hoseok berjalan sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Ia tersenyum 'menghina' dan melempari Hoseok dengan sendok kopinya "Keep your face from me!" serunya kesal pada Hoseok yang sudah menuju kursi di hadapannya "I'm not sure.." kekehnya remeh.**

 **Dua pria itu terus saling mengumpat dalam bahasa asing yang hanya ditulikan oleh pengunjung ataupun pekerja di cafe itu. Hingga salah satu dari mereka mulai jengah sendiri.**

" **Kau, kau betah menetap lebih lama di Washington?" ucap Hoseok untuk lebih dulu membuka topik. Kawan lamanya itu menghela nafas, mengendurkan dasi lalu bersandar pada kursi setelahnya "Jika aku betah di sana, kita tidak akan bertemu di sini, Hoseok." ucapnya pelan.**

 **Dan Hoseok sudah tahu dengan gelagatnya "Kenapa? Ada hal buruk?" pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini tersenyum simpul dengan raut wajah yang menurut Hoseok mungkin sudah sangat lelah "Tidak, aku hanya.. kau tahu, masih berkabung dengan.."**

" **Ya.. maaf, aku tidak datang saat pemakaman istri dan anakmu.. aku turut berduka, Seojoon-ah."**

 **Pria dengan nama Park Seojoon itu tersenyum kecil, ia menggeleng pelan "Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula kau mengetahui ini dari Jean. Dan, kau pikir kau bisa pergi dari Korea ke Amerika hanya karena ingin menghadiri pemakaman istri dan anakku? Tidak, kau tidak perlu.. aku tahu kesibukanmu."**

" **Maafkan aku. Lalu.. kau kembali ke Korea setelah kematian mereka, bagaimana dengan mertuamu?" selidik Hoseok sembari menunggu kepulan asap putih dari kopi nya tersisa sedikit "Yea.. They are fine. I knew they love me but.. also I have a family here and my lil family was gone so.. they said I can go whenever I want to."**

 **Hoseok hanya diam menyimak hingga beberapa saat suasana di antara mereka menjadi agak hening selain suara kucuran susu kental yang Seojoon tuang pada kopinya sendiri "So, aku dengar kau sudah menikah." ucapnya singkat lalu menatap Hoseok dengan senyum jahil.**

 **Dan Hoseok tak menanggapi lebih selain tertawa sinis "So I right. Who? The preety boy who I meet a long ago?" tebak Seojoon dengan senyum jahilnya. Namun reaksi yang Hoseok tunjukkan sama sekali berbeda dari apa yang ia perkirakan.**

 **Mereka memang terpisah lama sejak SMA dengan Seojoon si murid genius yang berkesempatan melanjutkan perkuliahan di U.S.A dan setelah itu ia memang terputus kontak dengan Hoseok secara mendadak. Setelah 4 tahun kemudian kembali bertemu saat Hoseok pergi belibur ke Los Angels.**

 **Seojoon tak menanyai apapun selama ini pada Hoseok termasuk kekasih sohibnya semasa SMA itu selain kabar si Jung ini. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi hingga kini.**

 **Dan setelah sekian lama, hari ini Seojoon tahu jika benar sudah terjadi hal yang buruk pada sahabatnya dari hanya raut wajah tak beraturan Hoseok.**

" **Kau ingin bercerita?"**

 **Hoseok menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Ini terlalu panjang, dan.. aku terlalu malas untuk mengungkitnya lagi.." putus Hoseok pelan, dan Seojoon mengerti hanya dengan itu "Yang kau perlu tahu hanya, yang menjadi istriku sekarang ini bukan bocah ingusan yang kau lihat dulu kala.."**

 **Hoseok menjeda kalimatnya**

 **Hanya untuk menghela nafas**

" **Bukan dia.."**

 **Seojoon terdiam. Ia sudah cukup paham hanya dengan ini. Ada hal buruk yang pernah terjadi pada sahabatnya selama mereka terpisah, tapi ia juga tidak ingin terlalu memaksakan keingin-tahuan nya yang hanya akan membawa sahabatnya pada luka lama.**

 **Dengan begitu, seulas senyum 'jahat' terukir pada wajah tampannya.**

" **Ahh.. jadi kawanku ini beristri? Kenapa aku tidak percaya?"**

" **Apa maksudmu?"**

" **Tidak.. maksudku, kau beristri? Aku tahu kau 'belok' Hoseok-ah.. dan jika memang kau telah menikah dengan seorang pria kurasa, kau yang lebih cocok diperistri."**

" **Kau! A-Apa maksudmu HAH?!"**

" **Hahahaha.."**

" **Kau! Apa kau ingin aku mengulitimu atau apa?!"**

 **Seojoon tetap tertawa keras tak menghiraukan gertakan murka yang Hoseok lemparkan padanya. Inilah yang memang ia inginkan.**

 **Kau ingat Chanyeol? Sahabat Hoseok semasa kuliah? Seojoon juga bertemu dengannya disaat yang sama dengan Hoseok di Los Angels.**

 **Dan Seojoon cukup terkejut dengan penuturan Chanyeol jika Hoseok yang Chanyeol kenal adalah orang yang.. pada intinya sangat berbeda dengan Jung Hoseok yang ia kenal dahulu.**

 **Yang bisa ia tanyai sekarang hanya Hoseok lah sendiri. Karena Chanyeol pun nyatanya tak mengetahui apapun. Bahkan pria jakung itu juga terkejut dengan sikap Hoseok yang terdengar jauh berbeda dari sifatnya yang sekarang.**

 **.**

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

Memang

Jika dipikir, apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hoseok hanya dengan arah pembicaraan yang seperti itu?

Dan jika kau bertanya demikian.

Maka jawabannya hanya satu.

Kim Taehyung.

Ya, pria dengan rambut coklat, dengan bulu mata lentik, sorot mata tajam yang cantik juga menggemaskan dalam satu waktu, juga kulit tan miliknya.

Pria itu milik Hoseok.

Dulu.

Dulu sekali.

Dan Hoseok sedikit merutuki otak bodohnya yang langsung menyetujui pernyataan sang sekretaris jika yang akan bertanggung jawab dan berhadapan dengannya bukanlah salah satu karyawan payahnya, namun Kim Taehyung itu selaku atasan dari si pembuat masalah.

Lalu sekarang? Ia bahkan dibuat tak dapat bergerak dari posisi angkuhnya di balik kursi kuasanya _'Apa aku bisa menatapnya?'_ hanya itu yang terus ia pertanyakan dalam hening hatinya. Entah pada perasaan apa pertanyaan itu muncul.

Sakit hati kah?

Benci kah?

Kesal kah?

Atau..

Rasa takut untuk terjatuh pada rasa lama yang mungkin akan kembali dikubur paksa?

Sebut aja ia melankolis, tak apa, ia tak akan marah. Karena dibandingkan marah pada ejekan yang mengatainya sebagai lelaki tak jantan yang kalah pada rasa melankolis layaknya wanita, ia lebih baik menulikan telinga untuk memahami arti perasaannya sendiri yang menjadi lebih dan kian semakin kacau.

Tok tok tok

Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan begitu suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Ia alihkan kembali wajahnya pada sinar cerah matahari yang tak sejalan dengan warna hatinya yang semakin kelabu.

Dasar sialan, ia mengutuk pada kekacauan.

"Masuklah."

Tak berniat memutar posisi duduk guna menghadap pada si 'tamu' Hoseok tetap bertahan pada posisinya berhadapan pada kaca bening yang malah samar menampakkan pantulan angkuh dirinya dan sosok lain yang tengah menatap lurus pula pada pantulan samar tubuhnya pada kaca bening itu.

"Saya kemari untuk mewakili karyawan saya yang sudah melakukan tindakan bodoh, sajangnim. Secepatnya, bila perlu setelah ini saya akan langsung memecat orang ini. Maka dari itu atas kesalahannya, saya mohon maaf dengan sangat." ucap si tamu lalu menunduk hormat.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu berubah bagimu?"

"Ya?"

Hoseok tersenyum miring dibalik lidungan kursi kuasanya "Sekian lama baru bertemu kembali, apa aku membuat kesan buruk bagimu untuk yang pertama kali setelah sekian lama? Hingga rasanya kau seperti menganggapku tak lagi manusiawi.."

"Sajangnim.. bukan itu maksud sa-..

"Kim Taehyung."

..-ya."

Hoseok berdiri, meninggalkan singgasana angkuhnya, berjalan penuh penekanan pada pria bertubuh ramping yang menatapnya penuh sarat ketakutan "Dengar.. aku tidak memintamu untuk mengeksekusi riwayat kerja seseorang di sini. Apa kau mulai bertindak sesuai ingin mu tanpa meminta persetujuan atasanmu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Taehyung. Yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ini dia kenapa ia terus berjalan bolak-balik di balik pintu masuk ruangan ini sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Ia tahu masalah ini akan jadi begitu lama, namun tetap tak tahu apa yang akan dialurkan Hoseok selama itu.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya sajangnim."

"Kenapa aku layaknya mendengar pernyataan akan sebuah perintah?"

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya.."

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu sejak dulu."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, bertubrukan dengan raut wajah Hoseok yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya.

Ekspresi menuduh.

Pun Taehyung bukanlah seseorang yang hanya terus menekuk diri pada sesuatu, ada saat dimana ia pula harus menegakkan kepala. Yang selalu saja terjadi pada situasi seperti ini.

Ia tak suka dituduh.

Apalagi oleh orang ini.

Dari dulu ia lebih baik dituduh oleh temannya sendiri daripada oleh pria satu ini.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk mengungkit hal itu lagi?" selidiknya penuh luka. Ia lelah, sungguh. Pun respon yang diberikan Hoseok sudah cukup semakin menyakitinya "Jika kau terpancing, maka bisa kita lanjutkan."

Cukup, tak ada lagi kata sopan untuk atasan dan bawahan.

Hanya ada Taehyung dan Hoseok sekarang.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya padaku apa yang ingin aku katakan saat pertama kita bertemu setelah sekian lama?" ujar Taehyung dengan penuh emosi yang tertahan, dan Hoseok diam "Apa kau pernah bertanya segila apa aku saat melihatmu salah paham dulu?"

"Apa yang salah paham?"

Baik, Hoseok juga tak bisa lagi menahan amarah yang sudah ia kubur lama terus-menerus.

"Demi Tuhan, orang itu hanya orang gila yang-.."

"Benarkah? Apa bukan karena dia kau pergi? Aku tidak buta, bocah. Kau bahkan tidak melakukan perlawanan."

Taehyung mengusak wajahnya kasar. Ini dia yang ia antisipasi dari lama. Ia sudah tahu lambat laun hal ini akan jadi topik pembicaraannya dengan Hoseok "Kau bertanya apa aku tahu segila apa kau saat aku salah paham padamu, apa kau juga bertanya seberapa gila aku mencarimu tanpa petunjuk apapun? Kau kira aku tak gila?!"

Taehyung mengeratkan remasannya pada ujung jas yang ia kenakan, berusaha mati-matian agar tak menampar wajah tampan itu dengan emosi yang pula terlalu lama menumpuk dan bersarang dalam hatinya.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, justru air mata lah yang lolos darinya.

"Itulah kenapa aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu saat hari pertama kita bertemu waktu itu. H-hha-hahh.. tapi kau bah..kan tidak memberiku kesempatan apapun.."

Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya, tak berniat menatap lebih lama wajah yang telah berhasil ia buat basah oleh air mata.

Ia mewanti dirinya untuk tak bersikap tega lebih dari ini. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya untuk hari ini "Cukup, kembali ke ruanganmu. Untuk karyawan bodoh itu, jatuhkan saja dia pada posisi paling rendah dengan catatan masih berada pada naungan perusahaan ini. Jika ia melakukannya dengan baik, kau bi-.."

Greb!

Hoseok terhenti pada langkahnya yang akan kembali pada kursi angkuhnya ketika sebuah tubuh sudah memeluknya dengan keras dari belakang.

"H-hhikss... h-hiks.. a-aku tidak bisa lagi.. aku mohon ma-afkan a-.. hiks.. aku.. h-hiks.. aku sudah di-sini.. kau ti-hikss-dak perlu mencariku la-agi.. h-hikss hikss.. a-aku mohon.. jangan berubah.."

Hoseok menarik nafas dalam. Dirasanya sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Ada rasa sesak penuh amarah yang ingin sekali ia luapkan sekarang juga, namun pula ada rasa lega yang beruntun masuk mendinginkan. Punggungnya pula turut bergetar akibat tubuh yang menangis di balik punggungnya.

Dipandanginya dalam diam, sepasang tangan kurus yang dahulu memeluknya dengan senyum ceria kini harus berubah dalam tangis pilu penuh permohonan.

Lalu?

Apa ia harus luluh?

Ia berbalik memutar, menatap manik coklat yang selalu ia puja. Ada keinginan untuk ia kecup kedua mata sembab ini sebagai permintaan maaf dalam hening, tapi pula ada rasa yang masih menahannya untuk jatuh lebih dalam pada manik coklat indah itu.

"Kembali ke ruanganmu."

Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan untuk sekarang. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini, secara fisik. Dan dengan adanya Taehyung malah akan memperburuk semuanya terlebih dengan tembok besar di antara mereka.

Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung bukanlah seorang penurut.

Justru kini remasannya pada pergelangan Hoseok semakin kuat dengan sorot mata yang masih betah menatapi sosok tampan seakan mengatakan jika ia memohon untuk tetap tinggal.

"Sshh.. apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

"Cium aku sekali saja."

Bodoh.

Otak sarjana seorang Kim Taehyung benar-benar bodoh. Tidak bisakah ia bedakan antara pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dengan pernyataan retoris hanya dari nada bicara Hoseok?

Kenapa harus ia jawab?

"Kau bertanya lalu aku menjawab." singkat, Taehyung benar-benar dalam situasi serius, dan Hoseok sudah tahu ini. "Heh, apa gunanya aku mencium mu?" ejek Hoseok yang kembali berjalan menjauh. Namun sayang, ia lupa akan genggaman erat Taehyung pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau bertanya apa aku menilaimu sudah sangat berubah. Jadi yakinkan aku, cium aku untuk sekali saja. Yakinkan aku jika kau sungguh berubah atau tidak."

Hoseok berbalik menghadap, iris hitamnya kembali bertubrukan sekali lagi dengan manik coklat milik Taehyung yang telah menatapnya penuh kesungguhan. Hoseok akui ia agak terharu dengan adegan ini sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja ini.. bukan hal yang ia rasa seharusnya terjadi.

Tapi juga ia bisa saja mengatai dirinya munafik jika tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Ia ingin bertemu Taehyungnya, memeluknya, mengatakan semua, apa saja yang sudah ia lewati sendiri, mengatakan jika ia merindukan setiap hal dari sosok manis ini.

Pun dengan pertanyaan pula. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Apa benar ia membenci sosok ini? Sosok yang membuatnya terus berusaha untuk mencari tanpa sadar. Untuk menutup hati tanpa pernah ia sadari. Ia ingin mencari tahu dengan pasti tentang perasaannya yang apakah masih sama atau ternyata telah sirna oleh rasa kecewa.

Maka Hoseok bergerak mendekat, tak ingin terlalu melakukan kontak fisik maka tangannya tetap bergeming dalam genggaman Taehyung. Cukup hanya mencium bibirnya saja kan?

Dan ia melihat mata indah itu sudah tertutup secara perlahan, menampilkan kesan damai yang Hoseok puji diam-diam daripada kesan malu-malu seorang bocah kelas 1 SMA yang pernah ia kenal dahulu.

Cup.

Maka Hoseok pula yang tetap bergeming di posisi. Menunggu atau bahkan membiarkan bibir ranum milik pria Kim untuk bergerak, karena pada dasarnya Hoseok berkeras diri jika Taehyung lah yang mengundangnya, jadi orang itu juga yang harus melakukannya lebih dulu.

Hanya sekitar satu menit dan Taehyung sudah terlampau gemas dengan sikap pasif Hoseok yang tak memberi respon apapun.

Ia sudah mulai berpikir negatif, tentang apa mungkin Hoseok memang telah berubah? Maka untuk meyakinkan, ia mulai berinisiatif sendiri. Dimulai dengan menjilat malu-malu belah bibir Hoseok dengan sesekali kecupan ringan.

Jangan tanyakan kegugupannya.

Ia tak pernah berciuman lebih dari sekedar saling mengecup. Dan ia lakukan sekarang, dengan Hoseok.

Tapi Hoseok juga tak terlalu kaget. Karena pikirnya Taehyung mungkin telah terbiasa dengan orang lain selama terpisah darinya.

Namun secara perlahan, Hoseok akhirnya ikut terbawa sendiri. Lumatan-lumatan kecil yang begitu terasa gugup dari Taehyung sudah cukup membuatnya gemas dan sedikit menyingkirkan pemikiran fitnah nya pada sosok yang kini sudah bertumpu lengan memeluk lehernya.

Hoseok ikut 'memperparah', ia sambut pinggang ramping Taehyung guna semakin merapat, hanya ia peluk dengan lengan kiri, sedang lengan kanan mendekap erat pada punggung si muda Kim. Beberapa kali ikut bergerak membuat pola memutar pada punggung itu, juga meremas pinggangnya saat Taehyung pula meremas surai hitamnya yang sealur dengan semakin dalam lumatan yang mereka lakukan.

Dan sejak setengah menit lalu pula, Hoseok mulai menikmati rintihan tertahan yang Taehyung lakukan. Juga nafas berat saat rongga mulut kecil itu Hoseok lepaskan walau hanya untuk kurang dari 1 detik. Bahkan kini keduanya tak sadar jika tak lagi dalam posisi berdiri.

Hoseok sudah kembali pada singgasana nyamannya, namun tetap dengan pagutan panas dengan bibirnya yang masih saling hisap dengan sang lawan yang kini telah duduk dalam pangkuan pahanya.

"Slurpp.. cup.. h-hahh.. mmmpphh.. pck! Hompphh.. seokhhmmhh hyunmmmhh.." bahkan sudah tak jelas apa yang digumamkan Taehyung. Ia hanya sibuk merintih di atas pangkuan Hoseok, juga sibuk meramat helai Hoseok yang mungkin sudah cukup berantakan.

Pun Hoseok tak hanya diam. Beberapa kali juga ikut meremas kedua pantat sintal milik Taehyung yang masih berbalut celana bahan rapi, terkadang mengangkat tubuh itu semakin naik dan merapat hingga ia harus disadarkan saat kejantanan mereka berdua sudah kadung saling sentuh.

Tidak, Hoseok harus berhenti sampai di sini. Awal ia melakukan ini hanya untuk meyakinkan perasaannya, bukan untuk bercinta dalam waktu kerja.

Maka ia putuskan pagutannya dengan Taehyung, ia tatap dalam wajah dengan mata sayu dan bibir merah bengkak yang basah oleh saliva mereka. Tidak, Hoseok harus berhenti.

Dan lagipula, jika benar ia dapat memantapkan hati jika ia masih mencintai pria ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jeon Jungkooknya? Remaja menggemaskan yang ia 'akui' sangat ia cintai.

Ia turunkan Taehyung dari pangkuan, merapikan sedikit akal sehat dan nafsu biadabnya "Kau, pergilah.." titahnya dengan nada rendah, enggan menatap Taehyung yang melemparinya dengan segala tanda tanya "Kenapa? Apa kau sudah merasa berubah?"

Hoseok memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mengendalikan diri "Tinggalkan aku.." pun Taehyung tak dapat berbuat lebih. Ia masih punya batasan, ini masih di area kerja, dan lagipula ia tidak bisa memaksa Hoseok begitu saja.

Maka begitu ia selesai memperbaiki kondisi penampilannya yang sempat berantakan, ia langsung pergi berlalu setelah memberi salam pada Hoseok tanpa suara yang terdengar. Meninggalkan Hoseok dengan perasaan yang sama dengan miliknya.

Perasaan ragu

Dan berharap.

Hoseok mengusak wajahnya setelah pantulan tubuh Taehyung tak lagi terlihat pada kaca bening itu. Ia sungguh telah pergi. Pun Hoseok kemudian menggebrak meja kerjanya, juga laci bawah meja yang rusak setelah ia tendang sekuat tenaga.

"Argghh.. sialan.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hello~

Hei.. lama banget ya ini ga update-update sumpah. Maafin aku banget yaa? Soalnya aku sibuk banget asli, ini dan itu lalu neng kene karo neng kono buanyak kerjaan. Sampai stress juga ga bisa fangirling'an selancar dulu. Bahkan GC HopeV yang paling kusayang terpaksa harus ku 'bisu'kan saking ribetnya urusan.

Dan ini udah ganti judul ya, dari judul sebelumnya yang Blood, Sweat, & Tears dengan harapan setelah selametan akikahan ganti nama ini, ff ku jadi rame kembali~ hehehe.

Ps : Aku juga baru bikin akun wattpad dengan username yang sama. Jadi silahkan mampir walaupun mungkin cerita di sana udah kalian baca semua di sini ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Suasana tetap monoton layaknya biasa.

Hilir mudik langkah kaki para karyawan yang sibuk membawa tumpukan kertas kesana-kemari atau beberapa dari mereka yang hanya duduk memijit kepala sendiri karena pening dengan tumpukan kerja masing-masing.

Kadang ia merasa iba dengan para pekerjanya. Tak apa dengan yang muda, tapi bagaimana dengan yang sebentar lagi memakan masa pensiun? Tubuh renta seperti itu masih saja dibuat mondar-mandir, dan kening yang mulai berkeriput itu pula terkadang harus semakin disiksa dengan pekerjaan yang rumit.

Ia, tak tega.. tapi ia bisa apa? Toh, para pegawai 'senior' itu tak lantas memberi hasil yang lebih signifikan ketimbang yang muda.

Sama saja.

"Melamunkan apa, Bos?"

Ia penjamkan matanya berikut mendecih lalu menatap tajam pada pria yang malah tersenyum bodoh padanya, seharusnya ia memerintahkan orang ini membeli kopi di cafe pinggir Seoul saja, bukannya di kantin kantor.

"Minumlah! Kopimu bisa dingin." ujar si orang kedua.

Hoseok meraih cup kopi instan miliknya, sebentar meniup kepulan uap yang begitu terlihat karena suhu dingin ruangan ber-AC itu "Kau memang cari mati, di musim seperti ini kau menyalakan AC di ruanganmu.." bisiknya lalu menyeruput sedikit kopi miliknya.

Yang diajak bicara merespon dengan kerucutan bibir yang terlihat menjijikkan bagi Hoseok "Kau ingin aku menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan membuang uang kas perusahaan?" selidiknya mencoba berbasa-basi "Jangan berkata seolah ini perusahaan miskin, Park Chanyeol.. bahkan jika perlu bisa saja kubakar gedung ini agar kalian merasa hangat."

Dan yang tadi merengut canda berubah sekejab berlagak terpesona memegang kedua sisi pipi nya "Kyaaa~ Jung Hoseok-sajangnim benar-benar pengertian~ aku jatuh cinta~!"

Buk!

Kemudian bantalan sofa yang Hoseok berikan.

"Kau menjijikkan, sepertinya ini alasan kenapa kau masih sendiri hingga sekarang." ucapnya agak menghina.

Buk!

Dan bantal itu kembali pada Hoseok

"Hei!"

"Hei! Kau saja yang tak tahu jika aku sudah cukup lama memiliki kekasih. Maaf saja, Tuan."

"Lihat? Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku!"

"Dia sedang kuliah dan aku bekerja, jadi kami memang jarang berte-..

Kringg!

..- sebentar."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju arah meja kerjanya, sedikit berputar lalu menekan tombol jawab pada telfon yang tersambung dengan telfon sekretarisnya "Ya?" sapanya lebih dulu berikut mengambil posisi duduk di meja. Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya dapat mendengus sambil meneguk kopinya yang sudah mulai agak hangat, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkikik lucu.

"Park-sajangnim, Kim Taehyung-ssi ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Kim Taehyung?"

Chanyeol melirik pada Hoseok yang terlihat jadi lebih diam dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol sudah paham diluar kepala jika Hoseok dan Taehyung memang memiliki masalah lama yang masih tak selesai, hanya sayangnya.. Chanyeol tak tahu apa dan kenapa masalah itu bisa timbul "Persilahkan dia masuk." putusnya kemudian memutuskan sambungan.

Ia bergeming dalam posisinya, menghela nafas pelan dengan mata menatap pintu ruangannya sembari menikmati suasana hening yang tetiba ada begitu saja.

Klek!

Chanyeol tersenyum, menyambut sosok yang lebih muda darinya yang ikut tersenyum lebar saat melihat Chanyeol di sana. "Hyung, aku sedang memiliki cukup waktu luang, jadi aku berinisiatif mengantar berkas ini sendiri pa-.."

Namun senyum lebarnya luntur saat menyadari kehadiran pihak lain di sana.

Orang yang ingin ia hindari sementara waktu.

Orang yang seharusnya tak berada di sini hari ini.

"Kim Taehyung~! Apa yang kau peluk itu? Pekerjaan ku kah?" seru Chanyeol begitu menyadari atmosfir yang ia benci mulai terkuak tadinya

Dan yang sedang duduk diam meminum kopi itu mengernyitkan dahi "Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara informal pada atasanmu?" selidiknya penuh pada pria Kim yang sontak membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Sebentar Chanyeol tertawa sembari berjalan mendekat lalu merangkung pundak sempit Taehyung "Ini aturan kami saat kami hanya sedang berdua~" sahut Chanyeol "Kau tahu aku tak terlalu suka aksen formal, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

"Hahh.. terserahmu saja, lebih baik aku pergi makan siang."

Setelahnya, Hoseok berdiri meninggalkan kopinya yang masih tersisa banyak dalam cup di atas meja. Chanyeol hanya melihatnya dungu "Waktu istirahat makan siang masih 1 jam lagi.." cetusnya pelan "Aku sedang libur, bodoh. Terserah aku ingin makan jam berapa." balas Hoseok sinis "Lalu kenapa kau pergi ke kantor?!" tanyanya saat Hoseok sudah semakin menjauh.

Namun nihil, pertanyaannya tak digubris Hoseok sedikit pun.

Ia mendengus lalu melirik Taehyung yang masih dalam rangkulannya, sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh itu "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kalian benar-benar semakin jauh.."

Dan sama, Taehyung pula sama mengesalkannya seperti Hoseok, hanya diam tak memberi respon bermakna.

"Ahh! Terserahlah, aku pening dengan kalian!"

.

.

.

Trrrr.. trrrrr...

Bunyi sambungan itu masih saja menjadi nada setia yang menjawab kediamannya. Seorang pria berwajah manis yang sudah hampir setengah jam duduk di halte bus tanpa ada niat ingin menaiki bus apapun yang berhenti di hadapannya.

Tangan yang hampir tersembunyi dalam coat panjang berwarna coklat miliknya pun tak bosan terus menerus menekan tombol panggilan pada seseorang. Terkadang saat sudah bosan dengan suara sambungan yang semakin nyaring berdengung di gendang telinganya, ia akan menjatuhkan pandangan pada helai-helai daun kering yang mulai jatuh dengan lembut di musim gugur ini.

"Hahhh.. h-hahh.. y-yahh.. hyunghh?"

Dahinya mengkerut mendengar nada bicara yang tak enak dari sang penerima panggilan "Kau kenapa?" selidiknya curiga, kalau-kalau 'sesuatu' baru saja terjadi pada lawan bicaranya ini "Hahh.. ahh.. aku? A-aku b-baik-baik saja.. hahh hahh.."

"Tapi.. cara bicaramu.."

"Sebentarhh.. biarkan aku menetralkan nafasku hyung.."

Yoongi hanya menjawab 'iya' sekenanya, sebentar ia lihat layar ponselnya dengan cermat berikut alis yang bertaut lucu, merasa jika ia mungkin salah menelfon seseorang "Hyung? Kau masih di sana?"

Dan ia kembali menempelkan ponselnya pada daun telinga "Ya, masih. Park Jimin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan nafas seperti tadi?" karena jujur Yoongi agak khawatir jika benar pemikirannya bahwa Jimin.. ah cukup! "Ahh.. aku sedang latihan dance saja hyung, lalu kau tiba-tiba menelfon. Ada apa?"

Yoongi bernafas lega setelahnya, memang Jimin yang ia kenal tak akan mungkin melakukan hal 'mesum' seperti pemikirannya "Tidak.. hanya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Jadi aku berpikir untuk bertemu denganmu."

Cukup lama setelahnya tak ada jawaban dari perkataan yang Yoongi ucapkan, dan ia cukup tahu Jimin akan bereaksi seperti ini "Benarkah? Ya memang sudah cukup lama sejak satu tahun setelah kau wisuda.." nada yang terdengar entah mengapa terdengar agak sedih bagi pria manis itu, begitu hanya seulas senyum hambar ia keluarkan lalu kembali mendongak pada dedaunan yang telah menguning.

"Entah kenapa Seokjin tiba-tiba memiliki jadwal pemotretan di Jeju, padahal hari ini aku ingin bertemu dengan kawan-kawan lama.." sedikit jeda, lalu ia melanjutkan "Dan karena kau salah satunya, jadi.. bisa kita bertemu? Di apartemenmu. Apa kau di rumah, Jimin?"

Yoongi melirik sebentar jam tangan yang melingkar pada tangan kirinya. Pukul 1 siang, pantas saja ia berkeringat, tapi bahkan matahari tak nampak, dan udara masih tetap dingin. Apa hanya karena Yoongi memakai baju yang terlalu tebal?

"Tidak, aku sedang di luar. Kau di mana?" ia dengar lagi suara Jimin yang terdengar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, lantas ia tersenyum "Tenanglah.. santai saja. Sekarang aku sedang di halte bus di seberang jalan depan gedung apartemenmu, tapi mumpung kau sedang di luar.. aku bisa menunggumu di kedai dekat sini."

"Kau sudah di sana?! Kenapa tak katakan sebelumnya? Baiklah, tunggu saja di kedai, aku akan segera sampai."

Tutt.. tuttt...

Mata sipit Yoongi membola begitu sambungan telfon darinya diakhiri sepihak. Namun respon yang ia berikan malah sebuah gelengan kepala berikut senyum manis khas seorang Min.. oh tidak, khas seorang Jung Yoongi.

"Dasar anak itu."

Dan akhirnya langkah kaki berbalut timberland berwarna abu-abu itu membawanya beranjak dari halte bus dan menuju sebuah kedai kecil yang menjual beragam menu kue beras.

Kringgg~

Begitu dentingan lonceng itu terdengar, maka Yoongi segera disambut oleh seorang wanita muda –mungkin siswa pekerja paruh waktu pikirnya. Ia kemudian hanya memesan 2 kotak kue beras dengan isian buah-buahan.

Sembari menunggu, ia mengambil sebuah tempat duduk tak jauh dari meja kasir. Ia keluarkan lagi ponselnya dan memainkan jari-jari lentiknya disana. Mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang.

 _Dimana kau?  
Aku sedang membeli kue beras, jika kau mau akan kubawakan saat pulang._

 _Aku di luar, hyung.  
Sedang makan siang.  
Ahh betapa baik kau ini~  
Baiklah, tolong belikan aku. Itu bisa menemaniku saat bekerja nanti malam._

 _Kau bekerja? Bukankah kau libur?_

 _Ya.. memang.  
Maksudku untuk teman mengkoreksi file-file untuk rapat besok lusa._

 _Oh.. baiklah._

 _Terima kasih Yoonie-hyung~!_

Omong-omong soal mereka berdua ini.

Saat ini sudah terhitung satu bulan lebih mereka terikat tali pernikahan dan.. syukurnya hubungan mereka kian dekat walaupun lebih terlihat hanya seperti 2 orang sahabat yang tinggal dalam satu atap. Saling menggoda dan mengejek namun tak ada perubahan rasa sama sekali.

Terlebih dari pihak Hoseok.

Tapi toh Yoongi juga tak ingin terlalu mempermasalahkan. Cukup begini ia sudah bahagia. Hanya inginnya sekarang, cepatlah datang bulan ketiga masa pernikahan mereka, agar proses perceraian pun cepat terlaksana dengan keduanya terbebas.

Hoseok bebas bersama siapapun.

Dan Yoongi yang tak harus mencari alasan untuk terus cemburu pada Hoseok karena cinta sepihaknya yang ia pendam sendiri.

 _Dengan siapa kau makan siang?_

 _Bersama kekasihku._

Ahh.. Yoongi mendadak bergeming saja. 'Bersama kekasihku' katanya? Ya.. Yoongi, sadarlah. Jung Hoseok bahkan tak tahu apa yang kau rasakan karena ulahmu sendiri yang lebih berminat bermain rahasia. Jadi kau jangan mengumpatinya dengan kata-kata binatang yang kelewat konyol.

 _Ahh benarkah?  
Maaf jika aku mengganggu._

 _Tidak, tidak.  
Fokus saja kau membawakan kue berasku!_

 _Dasar kau!  
Akan kubawakan satu lemari jika perlu._

 _Kau keterlaluan, hyung..  
Hahaha..  
Jangan lupa, kau juga harus makan siang._

 _Hahahaa..  
Baiklah, selamat makan siang._

Palsu!

Ya, palsu.

Apa maksudnya 3 suku kata 'hahaha' yang ia ketik barusan itu jika wajahnya juga sama sekali tak menampilkan senyum sicuil pun? Sudah pernah kukatakan jika Yoongi adalah seorang pendusta ulung.

Ssrrkk..

"Permisi, 2 kotak kue beras dengan isian buah-buahan milik Anda sudah siap."

"Ah? Ya."

Ia lantas berdiri lalu merogoh sedikit uang yang sengaja ia letakkan di dalam saku coat miliknya, mengambil satu kantung pesanan ku beras miliknya lalu berlalu pergi.

Begitu keluar dari kedai, ia melihat sekeliling. Ia rasa mungkin ia masih terlalu cepat, Jimin mungkin masih dalam perjalanan.

Tapi..

Bukankah jarak sekolah tempat Jimin mengajar yang kebetulan juga tempat adiknya sekolah tak jauh dari area apartemennya? Lalu apa yang membuat anak itu begitu lama?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Back To Pas** **t** **  
JungHona**

 **Main Cast : Jung Hoseok x Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung**

 **Cast : Siapapun yang bisa kau temukan**

 **Rate : T (for a while karena rated mengikuti alur cerita)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam dentingan alat makan, rendah tinggi rendam suara para pengunjung sebuah restoran keluarga siang ini, Hoseok meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja. Pun kembali memandang sosok sang kekasih yang sibuk dengan makanannya "Siapa yang kau kirimi pesan?"

Seketika tubuhnya menegang sesaat, tak lama berusaha menyamankan kembali rasa gugupnya "Ahh.. yang barusan itu Yoongi-hyung, sayang." jawabnya santai sembari mengaduk Machiato miliknya, merusak lukisan indah sang barista yang nampak indah tadinya.

"Yoongi-hyung?"

"Ya, kau tahu? Orang yang dinikahkan denganku waktu itu.."

"Ah.. jadi kalian sudah mulai akrab, huh?"

Hoseok tersenyum manis, mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari balik kantung mantelnya guna mengelus sayang surai yang tercinta "Jungkookie.. aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali, aku hanya mencintaimu.."

' _Kenapa aku yakin?'_

"Kau harus mempercayaiku.."

' _Kenapa aku merasa berbeda?'_

"Seperti bagaimana aku mempercayaimu.."

' _Tidak, Hoseok! Kau pasti mencintai Jungkook.'_

Dan Jungkook kembali diam, menatap gulungan pasta yang tak jadi ia suap. Ahh.. perasaan ini, seharusnya ia tak memulai pembicaraan seperti ini jika akhirnya ia sendiri yang terluka.

Karena jujur, hingga saat ini, anak ini masih tak ingin melepaskan Hoseok sebagai 'selingkuhannya'.

"Hei~ seperti kata orang, dunia ini begitu sempit."

Hoseok memiringkan wajahnya, menemukan 2 sosok orang yang ia kenal. Orang-orang yang ia hindari untuk bertemu disaat ia sedang bersama kekasihnya.

Sang sahabat bodoh dan manajer muda itu.

"Apa-apaan, kau mengikutiku?" tukasnya kesal menatap pada Chanyeol yang merangkul pundak sempit Taehyung di sampingnya "Apa maksudmu mengikuti? Dengar ya, Bos. Kau mungkin tidak tahu tapi makanan di kantin kantor sudah mulai membosankan, jadi aku berencana untuk makan keluar dan mengajak pria manis ini~"

Eii~ Chanyeol memang suka menggoda anak perjaka orang "Dari sekian banyak restoran, apa maksudnya kau kemari?"

"Hei, hei bung.. aku tahu kau ingin privasi dengan kekasihmu tapi, tempat ini umum ngomong-ngomong. Lagipula, Taehyung bilang jika ia ingin makan di tempat ini setelah sekian lama."

Putra sulung keluarga Jung itu lalu melempar pandang pada seseorang yang memalingkan wajahnya di samping Chanyeol, ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, tapi pun rasa bahagia yang ia nikmati.

"Dan hei! Kenalkan aku dengan kekasihmu ini.." pinta Chanyeol lantas mengambil duduk di samping Jungkook "Hei manis~ siapa namamu? Apa yang membuatmu bisa berpacara dengan pria tua sepertinya?"

Tak!

Ketukan keras dari sendok makan milik Hoseok di dahi Chanyeol cukup membuat beberapa pengunjung yang duduk di dekat mereka mendelik heran "Jangan goda dia kau keparat.. kau mengatakan padaku jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan.. dia bukan kekasihku. Kau tahu aku sudah beristri."

"Lalu siapa dia?"

"Dia sudah kuanggap bagai adikku sendiri. Jadi jangan kau berani menggodanya!"

Jungkook dalam diam melempar pandangan padanya, sebuah tatapan kecewa namun tak pula dapat ia teriakkan untuk Hoseok _'Ya, berbohong saja, karena aku juga sudah membohongimu untuk waktu yang lama.'_

"Ah ya, baiklah. Hei, aku Park Chanyeol, aku sudah bersama si bodoh ini sejak kami kuliah."

"Heishh.. anak ini.."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku.. Jeon Jungkook."

Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk saja, tangannya menjulur mengambil lembar menu, namun tak sempat ia membaca isi menu yang ada di sana, ia menangkap jika Taehyung masih saja pada posisi berdirinya yang semula "Apa ini? Kau ingin terus berdiri di sana hingga tua?" tegurnya

"Tidak.. hanya.. a-aku.."

"Hei, tidak usah canggung dengan Hoseok, ini bukan di kantor, jadi dia bukan atasan kita selama itu. Lagipun, hari ini dia libur, jadi dia bukan apa-apa. Duduklah.."

Bergeming, Taehyung tak memberi respon apapun selain menggigit belah dalam bibir bawahnya "Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku yang akan pindah jika kau tidak ingin duduk di sana jika kau tetap merasa canggung."

"Ah? Hyung, kenapa kau yang malah ingin pindah? A-aku tidak bermak-..

"Kalau begitu duduklah di sana.."

-.. a-a.. hmm.. b-baiklah.."

"Jungkook-ah, apa bisa Taehyung duduk di samping Hoseok?"

"Omong-omong, Jung, aku merasa iri denganmu.." ucap Chanyeol masih tenggelam dengan sederet menu yang tertulis pada kertas berwarna krem itu "Dalam hal apa?" sahut yang disebut "Kau masih bisa makan siang dengan orang yang kau sayangi seperti Jungkook, adikmu.. dan aku? Kekasihku terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya yang tak kutahu apa itu hingga aku akhirnya makan siang dengan orang lain."

Tak ada yang merespon ucapan Chanyeol barusan, semuanya terasa lebih hening dan canggung diantara mereka, sibuk makan, memilih pesanan, atau hanya diam "Taehyung? Kau ingin apa?" tegur Chanyeol pada yang sedari tadi asyik mendiamkan diri "Hmm.. soup abalon saja.."

Pria Park itu kemudian mengangguk saja lalu berdiri, sebentar ia kembali dan bersuara pada Taehyung "Ah, kau tahu tempat ini. Kau tahu di mana toiletnya? Hehe.."

Taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak, melirik sekilas pada Hoseok yang meminum Machiatonya dalam dia "Biar aku mengantarmu.."

"Kau kira aku bocah berumur 4 tahun? Tunjukkan saja padaku di ma-.."

Bzzttt bzzzttt...

"Ho-Hoseok-hyung.. aku permisi sebentar untuk menerima telpon ini."

"Hm.. baiklah, cepat kembali."

Jungkook berlalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga pria dewasa itu ketika getar ponselnya semakin menjadi. Bahkan ponsel ini sudah sering bergetar sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun kali ini, telpon ini tak bisa lagi ia abaikan seperti yang sudah.

"Hei! Aku tanya arah toilet!" sergah Chanyeol yang merasa kesal karena kehilangan atensi taehyung padanya "O-ohh.. kau hanya harus melewati meja kasir di sana, lalu masuk ke pintu berkorden biru tua itu, di sana.. toiletnya.."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan sekalian memesan makanan kita."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil lalu kembali pada duduknya saat Chanyeol sudah sampai pada meja pemesanan kemudian berlalu menuju arah toilet yang Taehyung katakan.

Hening..

Itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Suasana canggung diantara 4 lelaki tadi, lalu ditinggalkan oleh 2 diantara mereka, apa itu akan semakin melegakan? Tidak.

"Aku terkejut kau masih ingat tempat ini.."

"Ya?"

Taehyung menoleh ke sampingnya, tempat di mana Hoseok bersandar pada dinding putih yang sengaja dicoret di sana-sini "Hmm.. dan aku.. tidak menyangka kau.. juga membawanya." ujarnya lesu. Hoseok melihat padanya sebentar, lantas kembali menutup mata "Dari awal ini tempat kesukaanku, tidak ada hubungan spesial tentang siapapun yang kuajak kemari, siapa saja dapat ku bawa kemari.."

"Dengar, aku minta maaf dengan apa yang terjadi hari itu. Hanya.."

"Ahh.. sepertinya aku harus pulang, bajuku basah. Eishh.. kenapa kerannya harus bocor?"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku terciprat air keran, lihat? Bagian atas kemejaku basah begini.."

Taehyung bergegas mengambil jasnya dan beranjak dari duduknya, namun urung ketika Chanyeol malah menahan kedua bahunya "Ow ow ow.. jangan berpikir kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dan meninggalkan makan siang yang kutraktir!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Hoseok-hyung, maaf tapi aku harus pergi, kelasku akan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku akan-.."

"Ohh~ tidak, tidak, tidak. Di sini aku dan Jungkook lah yang sedang terburu waktu, kau temani Taehyung menunggu pesanan kami saja sekalian beri ia tumpangan kembali ke kantor. Dan Jungkook, biar aku saja yang mengantarmu, sekalian aku juga ingin pulang mengganti baju."

"Hei, apa-apaan.."

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kau habiskan saja makananmu, aku permisi.."

Dan seperti itulah maka kedua orang yang baru saling kenal itu pergi meninggalkan 2 orang lainnya.

Hoseok kembali duduk pada kursinya, menatap lurus pada jalan di mana terakhir ia melihat Jungkook dan Chanyeol.

Dan hmm.. suasana di sini semakin tidak nyaman saja.

Drrttt..

Tiba-tiba Hoseok melihat ke arah samping saat Taehyung beranjak berdiri dan pergi ke meja pemesanan. Hoseok tahu Taehyung tidak akan kembali duduk setelah ini karena anak itu pun sudah memakai kembali jas kerjanya.

Maka Hoseok pun ikut berdiri dan pergi pada tempat di mana Taehyung berdiri.

Jangan salah kaprah..

Hoseok bukan ingin menyusul orang itu, tapi hanya ingin membayar apa yang sudah ia makan.

Dan tepat ketika ia baru saja sampai pada kasir, Taehyung pergi melewatinya dengan tangan membawa 2 bungkus makanan yang ia yakin milik Taehyung dan Chanyeol. Taehyung pergi, menarik pintu kaca besar restoran keluarga itu, dan berdiri di pinggiran jalan.

Uhh.. angin dingin musim gugur, Taehyung benar-benar salah tidak membawa serta mantel miliknya. Berterima kasihlah pada sang Direktur, Park Chanyeol yang langsung menariknya dengan seruan makan siang. Jangankan untuk mengambil mantelnya, menutup sampul proposal yang disuguhkan karyawannya saja ia tak sempat.

Tapi.

Bukan dinginnya musim gugur lagi yang kini menjadi dominasi pikiran seorang Kim Taehyung, tapi..

Ia berdiri dengan lutut bergetar samar, berniat untuk lebih baik naik taksi ketimbang menumpang pada Hoseok yang hasilnya ia yakin akan jadi semakin buruk untuk hubungan mereka. Tapi bodohnya, sudah lebih dari 4 taksi kosong yang lewat, tapi tak seinci pun tangannya bergerak untuk melambai meminta pelayanan.

Buku-buku jarinya kian memutih terlalu kuat meremas genggaman sendiri. Samar, suara gemerisik kantung plastik yang ia bawa terdengar karena getaran pada telapak tangannya. Dari jauh, ia lihat sebuah taksi kosong melaju dengan santai mendekat, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangan kurusnya yang bergetar hebat untuk setidaknya sedikit melambai pada taksi itu.

Greb..

"Ikut aku."

"Tidak."

Tidak, Taehyung tidak mau.

Ia liat pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kini digenggam kuat oleh sang atasan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh setuju untuk ikut "Saya bisa naik taksi, Anda tidak perlu mengikuti saran Chanyeol-hyung untuk menemani hingga mengantar saya." Oh tidak, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi, kenapa tidak bisa?

"Ini bukan tentang permintaan Chanyeol.."

Ckittt..

Sebuah taksi berhenti di samping mereka, Hoseok mendelik sekilas pada sosok Taehyung yang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Dan ketika pergelangan itu ia lepas, buru-buru Taehyung mengambil jarak diantara mereka. Membungkuk hormat sekilas, lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu taksi yang akhirnya dapat ia panggil satu.

Deg!

Tapi sayang.. ketakutan itu sangat Taehyung sadari masih belum hilang secuil pun. Maka begitu ia baru saja memegang ganggang pintu mobil, tubuhnya langsung lemas dan terjatuh pada kerasnya trotoar.

Nafasnya memburu dengan hebat, tubuhnya limbung dan terlihat seperti menggigil, dadanya sesak, dan pandangannya semakin tak jelas. Ia dengar dan lihat dengan samar para pejalan kaki berkerubun disekitarnya dan berbisik-bisik cemas, namun tak seorang pun yang terlihat beranjak untuk menolong.

Terkecuali satu..

Orang yang tak ia harapkan untuk melihat kelemahannya yang satu ini.

"Tae.. Taehyung! Kim Taehyung! Kau mendengarku? Hei! Sadarlah!"

"Hhh-hhhahhh.. hhh-hah-hhhahhh..." Ah.. ini buruk, pandangannya jadi semakin menggelap "Kim Taehyung! Jangan berani kau untuk menutup matamu! HEI!"

"Hhhh-h-hah-hhhahhh.. Ho-Hoss-Hosseokkhh.. hhh-hy-hyungg..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WASSUP MY BRO MY SIS?!**

 **Wuhh it's been a long time since I post the last chapter huh? Serius maaf banget ini telat lagi telat lagi. Karena kalian tahu? One more time, aku ga dapet feedback yang signifikan di sini.. hiks T.T kenapa..? Jadi karena itu jadi agak ngaret nulisnya. Alesan satu lagi juga karena bentar lagi udah UTS akunya, dan minggu depan juga udah mulai ujian praktek.. jadi yaa~**

 **Dan aku juga baru sadar udah menelantarkan kalian(?) dengan enggak jawab review kalian satu persatu kayak dulu lagi.. aku juga semangat nulis lagi setelah salah satu yang baca ini review kalau dia nunggu kelanjutan ini banget.**

 **kulitayam : ughhh I'm so touched U know? Tahu kamu nungguin ini.. ah aku pengen peluk kamu deh. Makasih ya atas supportnya~ hikseu~ aku baru buka mail review mu kemaren malem, soalnya belakangan yang masuk ke mail aku tuh yang ga penting semua hehe.. So here for U! And thanks 2 wait for this ff till now, keep review okay? (._.0)**

 **BlackFen27 : Masih proses nak.. sabar ya. Makasih udah mampir~ keep review ya~**

 **dhope : yang begini-begini gimana neng? Hahaha.. keep review ya~**

 **qwertyxing : tenang nak tenang.. ini baru permulaan okay? Simpan umpatan kamu untuk yang lebih jahanam dari ini hhehehe *ketawa jahat* tetap review ya~**

 **Kahoriken : aduhhh.. aku kangen banget nih ama review kamu. Kamu ke mana aja Kahoriken-san? Dan hahaha.. ya emang sempat mau hapus tapi gatau ga jadi mulu nih. Ya ya ya, ff ini emang bikin bingung, aku aja yang nulis kadang bingung karena apa yang kutulis suka melenceng jauh dari alur yang udah kurencanain sendiri mwehehehe.. oke, habis ini kutagis review mu terus ya~**

 **ekayuni018 : makasih udah ditungguin ya mba eka hehehe. Aku juga ga nyangka ada yang suka ama konflik yang authornya sendiri suka ga paham nulis apaan hahahaha.. keep review ya mba!**

 **chia : panname mu imut deh, kalo kubaca malah ngebayangin Jimin si anak ayam(?). Iya.. dan makasih berkat kamu aku sadar kalau memang faktor kesepian(?) ff aku ya emang dari judulnya yang udah pasaran ya. Dan maaf untuk pendiskripsian tokoh yang kurang, karena ya kadang yang nulis juga suka belok dari alur yang udah direncanain, dan beloknya itu tikungan tajem banget hahahaha.. untuk pasangan NamJin, honestly disini mereka Cuma kubikin pengalihan kayak tokoh Sehun yang Cuma adeknya Yoongi, Seokjin ini temen Yoongi semasa kuliah dan Namjoon Cuma kenal Yoongi dari istrinya yaitu ya Seokjin sendiri.. gitu.. makasih udah baca ya, keep review.**

 **hobiebwi : terlalu banyak pertanyaan kamu dek mah ya.. hahaha.. ini aku udah update loh, udah ku tulis juga namamu, muncul dong~**

 **Hosikibangtan : kenapa dia nyebelin? Karna kalo gak gitu ini cerita udah end di chapter kedua neng hehehe.. hidup pendukung istri-istri terdzalimi! Tapi di ff ini istri Hoseok ya Yoongi ya, kalo real-lifenya mah so pasti uri Taehyungie-Mommy. Dan makasih atas sarannya, aku udah post di wattpad tentang ini, but sadly, aku Cuma dapet vote doang, no comment hikseu~**

 **Hobagijung : Kemane aje lu? Hehe.. aku mah doyan emang kalo Hoseok dikelilingi uke-uke errrr.. malah kemaren pengen nambah cast Zelo B.A.P, kan dia deket juga tuh ama Hoseok.**

 **Mustika447 : Nahh.. kamu masih baca ga nih sampai chapter yang ini? Karena setiap chapter aku selalu nambah word untuk memperjelas secara perlahan gimana hubungan mereka yang dulu. Sedikit bocoran besok udah ada sedikit flashback lagi tentang mereka ya~ jadi tetep baca juga mohon tinggalkan review hm?**

 **Guest : Aku ga janji bakal tetap bertahan apa gimana ya.. liat aja nanti. Yang penting kamu review aja yaa.. karena review kalian itu lah yang bikin aku bisa ngebut buat nulis.**

 **Guest : Gimana kamu mau nebak kalau aku orangnya plin-plan ama plot? Hehehe.. mungkin aku bisa dikata author dengan konsep plotbunnies(?) ya, tapi ya ga sampe jauh amat sih syukurnya ini plot loncatnya. Cuma ya emang kadang suka beda ama rencana alur walaupun tetap ku usahain tetap di konsep yang seharusnya.**

 **Nightrainbowhope : sampai senior kayak kamu baca ke sini loh kak.. merasa terhormat aku..**

 **Vhope4ever : YES! I LIKE YOUR PANNAME! THEY ARE FOREVER ALWAYS! Maaf anarkis ekhem.. kalo kamu mau jambak Hoseok silahkan.. tapi ga tanggung kalau habis itu kamu dijambak sama Taetae ya hahaha..**

 **HelloSn : Kamu jahat kalau ngetawain Yoongi serius hahaha.. tapi ya gatau dapet ide gila dari mana dulu awal nulis ngebayangin gimana ya kalo si SeokYoon nikah tapi lewat telpon. Sengklek ya aku..**

 **chacha putri : Ciee.. yang bisa nyium-nyium bau pair~ kamu benar sekali! Tapi maaf aku ga bisa kasih hadiah 2 juta rupiah ya hahaha..**

 **potato : aku selalu bikin HopeV kok, tenang. Bahkan ff yang bukan ff HopeV selalu kuselip HopeV, pokoknya HopeV forever. Tapi ya untuk ending.. baca aja ya entar~ kuncinya kamu tetep follow ini, baca, dan review itu ajah.**

 **Duhh.. makasih untuk semua support dari kalian ya~ maaf nih balik-balik Cuma bawa segini.. 3 word.. *sengaja* *bultaorune*. Aku juga udah lama pengen nulis.. tapi teredam mulu. Dan kemaren udah sih diingetin sama sunbaenim yang lain kayak ka hellobunny9495 misalnya, aku yang request ke dia, ehh dia yang malah bilang "Kamu tuh yang up, it's been a long time Hona" duh!**

 **Iya sih kalau dipikir, selama aku off ini ka Bunny aja udah 2 atau 3 kali up ff kan ya, padahal kalo secara sibuk, dia lebih sibuk dari aku. Duh kan jadi inget kalo dia mau pensiun ihhh..**

 **Oke oke.. cukup ngebacotnya ya! Pokoknya aku berterima kasih banget sama kalian yang udah mau baca dan meninggalkan review di sini. Ai lop yu ol, dan sampai jumpa di next chap~**


End file.
